Hymns of Fayth
by SummonerLulu
Summary: Lulu is a summoner starting her pilgrimage around the same time as Yuna. She has no guardian and travels alone to defeat Sin until she is saved by a legendary guardian who has washed up on Djose beach. He offers her his services, but for a price.
1. Meeting

**Chapter 1: Meeting…**

Lulu rode down the Djose Highroad atop Ixion, journeying peacefully down the path without so much as a hornet attacking. She was on her own, no guardians to help her along the way. Her Aeon was all the company she had now that she left the temple, but she was content with that. In fact, the young Summoner had gone to extremes to make sure that there would be no long goodbyes from the priests and priestesses at the temple. She had snuck her way out of the temple in the early hours before dawn when all were asleep save the few Crusaders who patrolled the area.

Now, she was nearing the beach and the sun was casting a rose color over the ocean that splashed against the rocks below the cliff that was the Djose Highroad. The salty smell in the breeze made the surrounding area seem deceptively peaceful and the black mage closed her eyes, breathing in the beloved scent wistfully. It was in that moment, off guard and oblivious to her surroundings that she was attacked. A large Sinspawn that looked oddly like a mutated bug swung out at Ixion with an armored fin. The Unicorn reared up, dodging the attack and spilling his Summoner onto the ground.

Lulu's eye opened immediately as the Aeon buck up and sounded the alarm, but reacted too late to catch herself from falling. She landed painfully on her hip, wincing at the pain that shot up her side. When she finally looked up she saw Ixion, blocking the attacks of the fiend getting heavily damaged in the process. Picking herself up off the ground, Lulu struck the Spawn in the head with a blizzard spell. The creature stalled its attack, its eyes swelled over with ice.

The spell was effective long enough for Lulu to cast Thunder on Ixion, curing him of the injuries he had sustained. She remained a few paces behind the Aeon as it unleashed powerful attacks upon the fiend's stony fins, causing them to burst into clouds of pyerflies. Just as she thought they had things under control another fiend attacked her from behind, knocking her once again onto the ground.

While still on the ground she cast another thunder spell, this time it landing on the Basilisk that had attacked her. While the new fiend was stunned by the electricity running through its body, the summoner picked herself up off the ground and steadied herself on Ixion's flank. They were trapped between two fiends and she didn't know how much longer they could last without help. _Damn those Crusaders, herding Sinspawn here like cattle._ Lulu thought as she dodged another attack from the Basilisk and Ixion lashed out once more at the large Sinspawn.

Little did the Summoner know she was being watched by a red clad warrior who had washed ashore during the night. Once the second fiend appeared he ran along the beach, sword drawn, and rushed up the road to the open area she fought in. He slipped passed the Sinspawn's notice while the thunder Aeon attacked it and attacked the Basilisk, cutting its head clean from its body. The creature burst into pyreflies around the man as he turned to help the raven haired woman up.

Lulu gaped as she was pulled to her feet, forgetting her situation momentarily. "Sir…Auron?…" She asked half in shock and half in disbelief. All she received in answer was a gruff 'humph' and a curt nod before her savior attacked the weakening Sinspawn. Her ruby eyes followed his movements as she turned to face her other attacker.

Quickly her eyes flickered to Ixion who was barley able to stand, his legs shaking beneath him. A pained look crossed her face and she cast Thunder on him once more, giving him another jolt of energy. The unicorn reared up once more, this time lighting surrounding his horn. "Look out!" Lulu warned the legendary guardian as a great bolt of lightning and sparks shot out towards the sinspawn. Slowly the fiend rose into the air and Ixion charged another jolt of lighting at the base of the blot of lighting that connected to his horn like an umbilical cord, sending it to the ball of lightning storming around the fiend floating in the air above. He released it, the storm becoming too much and exploding, dropping the fiend to the ground and crushing it into pyreflies that raced towards the sky.

Lulu watched the fiend dissipate into nothing, breathing heavily, causing her chest to rise and fall dramatically. She closed her eyes, trying to calm the adrenalin that rushed through her veins and steady her breathing. After a moment she felt something being gently pressed into her hand and she opened her eyes to find Auron standing only inches from her. Her gaze dropped to the bottle in her hand that was full of a thick blue liquid: potion.

"You're hurt." Came the former guardian's gruff voice from behind the strange mask he wore. His finger pointed to her exposed shoulder that had a jagged slash on it from the barbs of the Basilisk.

From the corner of her eye she saw his raised finger and followed it to the wound she had not noticed before. "Oh, thank you." Lulu said hesitantly as his hand dropped back to his side and she moved to drink the potion. She closed her eyes tightly as the liquid slid down her throat, the taste making her want to spit it out.

Auron gazed down at her from behind his dark glasses, staring at her chest that began to slow its rise and fall as the potion soothed her. His gaze went unnoticed by the summoner, which he was thankful for. She was glorious and her eyes were unlike any others he had seen before as she stared up at him with a curious expression. Quickly, he became uncomfortable under her searching curiosity, "What?" It came out a little more harsh than intended and he kicked himself mentally.

The Summoner was unaffected by the tone of his voice and did not allow her gaze to falter. "I was wondering…what you are doing here." She changed her question mid-sentence, not wanting to offend him.

The legendary guardian remained silent for a moment, searching for a good lie to tell her. He couldn't very well tell her 'Well I just came from the Zanarkand of a thousand years ago and am now trying to find Jecht's son who is in fact a dream of the Fayth.' Something not too far from the truth would have to suffice, "I am searching for Jecht's son. We got separated when Sin attacked us on out way here." It wasn't really a lie, just not the full truth.

"Sir Jecht has a son? I was unaware of that." Lulu sounded slightly shocked, but accepted the fact easily. She had heard little of the guardians that protected Lord Braska on his pilgrimage since that Calm began ten years ago, so obviously there would be much she did not know about them.

Nodding, Auron took a step back, realizing he was still very close to the Summoner. "Yes, I need to find him before he gets himself into trouble. He was very close to Sin…" His tone was now distant as he looked off toward the sea, his eyes searching the horizon.

Lulu understood the implication in the man's tone, "Sin's toxin, how horrible." She shook her head then suddenly bowed to Auron, making the sign of Yevon. "How rude of me. My name is Lulu, the Summoner from Djose temple." Her tone was full of apology as she stood, feeing dreadfully rude for not introducing herself immediately to the important guardian.

Auron shook his head and waved his hand dismissively, "Its alright." His eyes fell back upon the Summoner before him and an idea struck him. "You travel alone." It wasn't a question as the fact was very obvious.

Looking over to Ixion, who stood off to the side waiting patiently and watching for fiends, Lulu nodded. "Unfortunately so. Not many people would chose to travel with a half breed such as I." She turned her face back to Auron and lifted the hair that covered one whole side of her features. Doing so revealed fine lines along her face that stopped at the corner of her eye. They were the lines that covered the face of a Guado, but less prominent than they would be if she wasn't half human.

Examining her face momentarily, Auron shrugged indifferently as she dropped her raven hair back in place. "I see no problem with you." He turned, walking over to where he had stuck his oversized Katana in the ground. "I would like to be your guardian." He said, pulling the blade from the ground and resting it on his shoulder. "Do you accept?" The legendary man turned to face Lulu once more, fixing her with a questioning gaze.

"Uh…" was all Lulu could manage through her shock.

"You refuse?" Auron asked, his tone cool as if the refusal meant nothing to him.

Lulu shook her head quickly, "No, I…of course I accept." She said quickly, regaining her composure. Taking a step closer to him, she nodded, "It would be an honor to have you as my guardian, Sir Auron." Her voice was now fully back to normal, which she was thankful for. His gaze made her feel a little foolish for some odd reason, as if he was looking right through her.

"There is one condition though." Auron said holding up his free hand and waiting for her to nod before continuing. "The boy I am looking for, Tidus, once we meet up with him he must come with us as well." Remarkably he didn't make it sound like a demand, just a simple request he would have fulfilled.

"Of course, anything." Lulu was hardly surprised by the request and did not see it as unwelcome. "It would be an honor to have Sir Jecht's son as a guardian as well."

Auron turned from her, hiding the smile that crept up on his face at the thought of Tidus being a guardian. The boy had just learned how to wield a sword, but he had to admit he wasn't bad for an amateur. "Well then, if you are ready, shall we go?" He began walking towards the beach without waiting for an answer.

Lulu did not bother to respond and just began following after her new guardian. As she heard Ixion's hoofs behind her she looked back at him and waved her hand dismissively. The Aeon stopped, mid stride, and disappeared in a cloud of lightning.


	2. Where I've Been

**Title:** Hymns of Fayth

**Chapter:** Two  
**Final Fantasy X**  
**Characters:** Lulu, Auron  
**Rating: **PG-13  
**Word Count:** 1884 (originally 1530 )  
**Summary:** _After a hard day of fighting Sinspawn, Lulu and Auron rest at the Mi'ihen Travel Agency and bond over a bottle of Sake._

**Author's Note:** _Altered!_ Extra scene at the beginning.

**Chapter 2: Where I've been**

Night was beginning to fall over the Mi'ihen Highroad as summoner and guardian neared the Travel Agency. The trip from Djose had taken much longer than normal due to the Crusaders setting up for their new mission. Apparently the Sinspawn that attacked Lulu was not the only one to escape their grasp, so Auron and Lulu had spent most the day helping to round the rest of them up. Of course the guardian thought that it was an unnecessary distraction, but Lulu had insisted upon helping…

_Lulu stood on the beach, her ruby eye following the movements of several Crusaders as they rushed around gathering the fleeing Sinspawn. Men and women were running in every direction and shouting could be heard ahead. It sounded as if a few of the more powerful spawn were headed in the direction of the headquarters where someone important was being housed. The shouts of 'Maester Kinoc is in danger!' set everyone into an even more frantic rush.___

_"We should help them." The summoner had stated simply, looking to Auron.___

_The legendary man shook his head and began moving forward at a steady pace."They can manage on their own." For all the panic around him Auron looked as if he belonged in an entirely different place with the measure of calm he was exuding. ___

_The black mage rushed forward, her boots sinking into the soft sand and making the action slightly difficult. "Sir Auron, Maester Kinoc is in danger." Lulu reiterated the Crusader's cry calmly, putting a bit of stress on the Maester's name. She had hoped that by stating this something from his past as a Warrior Monk would make him concede.___

_Auron paused mid-stride, his brow furrowing a moment as he thought on the matter. Again, he shook his head. "It is the Crusader's job to protect him, not ours."___

_Lulu stopped a few paces behind her guardian, slightly perturbed by his indifference to the situation. "That does not mean we should ignore their hardship." She said, gesturing to the scurrying soldiers.___

_Auron quickly turned to face his charge, "Leave them to their duty and stick to your own." He advised with a heavy tone and steady gaze.___

_Taking a step closer to the imposing figure that was Auron, Lulu lifted her chin and leaned towards him. "Well, it is my duty to protect the people of Spira, that includes the Maester. Yours is to protect me as I carry that duty out." She said firmly, her one visible eye looking into Auron's good one.___

_There was very little room left for argument with that statement being said. With a 'humph.' Auron turned from his summoner and drew his large katana, "Very well."_

Now, both heavily worn from their day of fighting , the Summoner and her guardian stopped for a well deserved rest. Auron got rooms for them both and went to rest immediately, telling Lulu to do the same. But the black mage was too wound up to sleep and headed outside to watch the sunset. She was only able to catch the final glimpse of the sun before it disappeared into the sea. The sky quickly filled with stars as Lulu watched the transformation like she had never seen it before. Her hands rested deftly at her side, her head slightly upturned to get a good view of the sky. Somehow the world seemed to fade around her and all things went inward as she thought of what lie ahead of her.

"What is it you are doing?"

The gruff voice of her guardian pulled her out of her thoughts, making her eyes fully focus once more on the surroundings. As she turned from the overlook she realized how dark it was. There was no moon in the sky and if not for the torches that lit the door to the inn she would not have been able to see Auron's silhouette. How long had she been gazing into the nothingness? Hours possibly. Auron looked fully rested so he must have gotten a good amount of sleep.

Finally gaining her bearings she managed to register what the man had said to her. "Nothing," She said, shaking her head lazily. "I was just…looking."

Auron laughed quietly and walked passed his summoner, gazing out at the blackened sea that stretched out in front of the cliff they stood on. "You must have been entranced by the scenery. I've been standing there for nearly an hour." All the humor was gone from his voice making it seem as if he hadn't laughed at all just moments before.

Lulu glared at the ground with her one visible eye, cursing herself for allowing her guard to slip. "I was lost in thought." She amended, knowing the legendary man already knew the truth. Joining Auron as he stared out at the same thing she had been looking at only minutes ago, Lulu's gaze fell fully on the man at her side. She was slightly surprised to see that he still wore his sunglasses even in the darkness that surrounded them. The way he wore his half-mask and glasses it made it seem, at least to her, as if he was trying to block out the world around him. Or possibly keep himself closed off from the world, allowing the glasses and mask to serve as an extra reminder that he no longer belonged here.

She had picked up the scent of the Farplane coming off Auron shortly after dismissing Ixion. It was always hard to smell the Unsent when an Aeon was near; the powerful creature's own unique scent overpowering theirs. But it had been unmistakable once she picked it up, nothing would convince her otherwise. Auron was Unsent and for some reason he felt no reason to explain to her why he stayed on. He had to know she, as a Guado, would be able to know the truth. It hadn't really bugged her, the Unsent were common in Spira. So long as he was not harming the living she had no objection to his staying.

"You're staring." Auron had steadily become more and more uncomfortable under Lulu's scrutinizing gaze and had to break the silence. He did not look at her as he spoke, not wanting to meet her gaze. Something about her ruby eyes unsettled him when they were turned solely on him. She had a special gift to unnerve him that none other seemed to possess. So he just stayed staring forward, praying she would look away.

Lulu had to suppress a flinch at the harshness of his tone, the man obviously didn't like being stared at. "I'm sorry," She turned her face from him and grasped her left arm with her right hand. "I was just wondering; where have you been the past ten years?" In truth, she wanted to know what was keeping him in Spira, but she couldn't bring herself to ask. It was too personal a subject and she didn't want to insult him.

Auron sighed, sometimes prayers were answered. "Where I've been…" He parroted her, considering the question. With her eyes off him, he was able to look at her out of the corner of his good eye. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you." There was a little humor in his tone that he could not suppress. He knew that ten years ago, when Jecht told him that he had come from Zanarkand, he had laughed in disbelief. There was no doubt in his mind that Lulu would do the same if he told her the truth.

The laugh that Auron couldn't quite suppress at the end of his sentence dragged Lulu's gaze back to him quickly. What he said made her even more interested in his story, making her lock eyes with him. "Try me." She said, challenging him with a serious expression.

The surprise at having to look Lulu fully in the face made Auron fall silent. He just gazed into her challenging eyes without a word, not sure how to respond. It took nearly a minute to break the trance her eyes placed him under before he could speak. "Would you believe me if I said I had been in Zanarkand? Not the ruins here, but the actual thriving city of a thousand years ago. Would you be able to believe that?"

It was all Lulu could do not to gape at her guardian. It was almost ludicrous to even consider such a notion, but it would explain a few things. Like why no one had seen him at all during the past decade, or why no one had ever heard of Sir Jecht's son. She stood there, considering the idea for a long moment before nodding hesitantly. "Yes…I could." Her tone was uncertain, but slowly she was accepting the idea of it. Magic existed, did it not? There was a link to the after life, so why not one to the past?

Auron was shocked at her response, but why should he be so surprised? Braska had believed Jecht so readily that he hadn't questioned the man once on the subject. Something about being a Summoner gave them the ability to believe in such things, he supposed.

At the silence Auron answered her with Lulu softened her gaze, "But I would like to ask, if I may, what you were doing there?" She wanted him to talk about it. The idea of the ancient Zanarkand still thriving somewhere thrilled her. Maybe he was searching for answers to where Sin truly came form and what he was.

"Fulfilling a promise I made to a friend." Auron pulled his gaze from Lulu and reached for his jug of sake, pulling the cork out of the opening and taking a large gulp of it. He lowered himself onto the ground, setting the jug on the grass and resting his hand on it.

Something about how he answered her made it very clear he was done speaking about the subject. Lulu was content, for now at least, with what had been revealed . With Auron, she knew she would have to take things slow and work on getting even the smallest bit of information from him. The challenge was not unwelcome. Having a distraction from the fate that loomed over her -like the blade of a guillotine preparing to execute the condemned- might make her journey a bit more bearable.

Lulu sank to the ground and placed her hand over Auron's on the Sake bottle then pulled it from his grasp. She took a drink of it that matched Auron's in size then set it back down. Unfortunately, she couldn't manage a perfectly straight face as he had.

Auron watched as Lulu drank that large quantity of alcohol, not even bothering to hide the smirk that found its way to his face. He half expected her to spit it out and was surprised to find that she didn't. What she did do was just as satisfying though. Her nose scrunched up, making her look remarkably childish for an instant. Auron couldn't help but laugh and his laughter only intensified when the Summoner glared at him for it. But her anger didn't hold for long and soon she was laughing right along with him.


	3. Making a Deal With the Devil

**Chapter 3: Making a Deal with the Devil**

Seymour stood on the deck, looking out over the rolling waves of the ocean that passed under the boat. The motion of the waves unsettled him a bit, never having been one for long trips over water. Even traveling over the Moonflow was pushing it. But this was an important journey, so he had no complaints about traveling by sea on the large boat. He, along with Grand Maester Mika, was headed to Luca to open the Blitz Tournament. It was to be his first public appearance as Maester; a very important day indeed. To make it all the more memorable he had a little…surprise in store for his audience. It was nothing too dangerous, of course. He would be able to handle the situation quickly, and with the many other Summoners expected to be attending everything would go his way. A small smile made its was to the Maester's lips at the thought of the upcoming events; his place in the hearts of Yevonites everywhere was soon to be secured.

The sound of several pairs of foot steps sounded behind Seymour and he automatically knew that it was Maester Mika and his entourage of guards. Over the years he had become accustom to the man's paranoid delusion that the Al Behd were out to get him, hence the guards. He went nowhere without them, even his rooms back in Bevelle were riddled with an absurd amount of Warrior Monks.

He had to suppress a sigh at the old man's appearance, Seymour had enough of the Maester's long talks about how Yevon was Spira's savior and it was the answer to all their problems. It was no doubt to give another lecture or to rattle off another annoying list of 'helpful facts' that the Grand Maester had ventured out of his cool rooms below deck and into the hot setting sun.

"Seymour, lovely day isn't it?" Mika asked kindly, lifting his boney hand to shield his eyes. He stepped out of the cage of guards and over to Seymour's side, his hunched back making the journey a little longer than normal.

"Yes, Lord Maester." Seymour responded formally, never taking his eyes off the crystal clear water. He contain the shudder that wanted to escape him at the man's scent. It was nothing a human would be able to pick up, but for a Guado the scent was prominent. The horrid smell that came as the warning of death, it was no where near the sweet smell of the Farplane that came after. The ancient Maester was very near his end and he had been spending an ever increasing amount of time talking about how much Spira needed him. The old fool was planning something...

Mika suddenly burst into a bought of painful coughing, pulling Seymour out of his thoughts. Hesitantly the Guado Maester grasped his superior's shoulders, holding the frail man up. "My Lord you should return to your chambers." He motioned for the guards to come and pick the old man up.

As the Warrior Monks came to grasp him on either side the Grand Maester found his voice, "J-join me, Maester Seymour." It was an order, that was easy to divine even through the roughness now present in Mika's voice.

Seymour nodded and lead the way to the Grand Maester's chambers. This was it; this was where Mika's little schemes would be revealed. The Summoner could just feel the old man's willingness to trust in him a great request that would possibly even break his precious Yevon laws.

Once within his rooms Seymour helped Maester Mika onto his large bed, carefully positioning the man so he would be comfortable. Reaching behind himself, he pulled up a chair next to the bed and gazed down at the jaundice man. His yellowed skin and eyes were only part of his problem, as the younger Maester could see from his training in the priesthood. His heart was greatly weakened and his lungs were hardly allowing enough oxygen into the blood stream for the man to stay conscious for long periods of time. It was only a matter of time before his body gave out completely.

"Seymour…Spira needs a strong leader…." Mika broke into a small coughing bout before continuing again, "Kinoc is a soldier…not a proper man to become… Grand Maester after I am gone." He closed his heavily wrinkled eyelids and drew a deep breath before opening them again. "The Ronso is hardly any better." He continued, more quickly and steadily this time. "You, young man, are almost ready for the position. You know what is necessary for… Yevon's great plan to be accomplished and you do all you must to help further its… goal." He attempted to lift himself up, but just dropped back onto the bed with a muffled thud. "You only need a little more training and… preparation. Unfortunately, I fear I do not have the time to teach you what is…required." His words cam with some difficulty and his eyes began to drift cautiously over to the guards and healers that lingered about the room.

Listening with wrapped curiosity, Seymour hung on every word the Grand Maester struggled to say. He was offering him power over all of Spira, with a small price. He turned and gestured for the bystanders to get out, "Leave us." Once all were gone he turned back to Mika, an expression of mock concern on his face. "You wish for me to allow you to stay on as an Unsent? At least until I am ready to be Grand Maester?" He questioned, putting on a fake tone of childish awe.

The much older man nodded feebly, "Yes, it is for Yevon and Spira that I ask this. Without a proper and firm leader the people will fall into sacrilege. Sin…will never be…defeated."

Seymour bowed his head in a falsely humble gesture. "I vow to do this for you, Maester. For Spira. Until I am ready to take your place I shall allow you to remain Unsent."

The old nodded, sighing in relief, "Thank…you…" Mika was out seconds after his words left his lips and Seymour settled in for a long night.

* * *

Nearly two hours had passed and Seymour still sat in the same spot next to the Grand Maester's bed, reading a book on Aeons. The man had lulled to sleep a long while ago and it didn't seem as if he would ever wake. Every so often the young Maester lent in and checked his mentor's breathing and heart rate. Both were steadily slowing; he wouldn't last the night.

Checking the clock, Seymour realized that it had been almost a half hour since he last checked the old man's vital signs. Closing his book and placing it on the dresser nearest him, he leaned over and pressed his ring and forefinger to Mika's jugular vein. He waited a moment and…nothing. He had slipped away without the Guado's notice.

The now only living creature in the room sat back in his chair and took in a deep breath, now able to smell a hint of the Farplane. Mika wouldn't wake as an Unsent for another couple of hours, so Seymour decided it was a good time to get some sleep of his own. Standing, he grabbed his book and walked out the door, leaving the Maester's dead body alone. Closing the door behind him, Seymour looked to the gathering of guards in the hall. "The Maester has ordered for no one to disturb him. No one is to enter his quarters. I will wake him in the morning." After receiving a nod and a salute from the guards he headed for his own rooms.

The Guado Maester's own quarters were just down the hall, his two Guado soldiers awaiting him outside his room. He nodded lazily to them both before entering his room and closing the door behind him, locking it. Leaning against the door Seymour glancing around the slightly smaller room, relived to be alone with his thoughts. Tomorrow he would not only be announced as the Guado Maester to the public, but the Prince of Yevon as well. He laughed, his goal had been accomplished much quicker and easier than previously calculated.

Seymour pushed himself off the door and walked over to his bed, dropping back on it. After a moment of laying on it - his arms spread wide and his legs dangling off the edge- he sat up and looked over to a picture resting on his nightstand. He gazed at the portrait of the raven haired woman then grabbed it, following the line of the girl's face with a pointed nail. "Lulu I'm getting so close…so close to keeping you from the fate you have placed upon yourself…" Seymour's voice was so full of sadness that it sounded as if it might break, but he was able to finish what he had to say to the portrait before he sat it back down.

The Maester stood and untied his obi, letting his half-concealing top fall off his shoulders and onto the floor. He picked it up and rested both the obi and robe over the back of a nearby chair. Seymour sat back on the bed, removing his boots and socks then tossing them haphazardly on the ground. Pulling down the covers he rested himself comfortably in the soft bed, falling fast asleep.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Sorry the chapters have been so small, but the next one is going to be much bigger. Promise! Don't forget to review!


	4. Strange Yet Special

**Chapter 4: Strange Yet Special**

Lulu stepped off the boat and onto the shaky docks of Killika. From the far off distance the boat had been earlier she was unable to tell how severely devastated the town was due to the dim light the night sky had provided. The sailors that picked her and her guardian up from Luca told her about the tragedy. They had also informed her that the Summoner Yuna had already passed through the destroyed town and sent the fallen. It relieved her slightly; to know that there had been a summoner to send the dead before they turned to fiends.

The town was a rather sad sight; those who had gotten too close to Sin's toxin wondering the docks with confused looks on their faces. The now orphaned children being gathered by priests and priestesses of the temple. The wreckage of ships and houses littered the water and half crushed docks. Some people slept along the docks, others taking up what little rooms the inn had to offer. She bowed her head, praying to Yevon for the people of Killika.

A group of the Crusaders who had stayed behind to protect what was left of the town wandered over to the Summoner. She was surprised to see even these few protectors here, having witness the large amount of Crusaders at Djose and the many others on their way there. Making the symbol of Yevon she bowed to them, "I am Summoner Lulu from the temple at Djose." she informed the men who quickly saluted her.

A man in dark purple armor with a metal mask spoke up, obviously their leader. "Lady Summoner, do you travel alone?" He asked, seeing no one in the immediate area.

Shaking her head Lulu gestured to a man in a dark red coat speaking to the captain of the ship they just parted. "No, my guardian is making arrangements for us to leave once we return from the temple."

Having found a private ship that was able to travel much faster than the normal ferry that carried travelers to the islands, Lulu and Auron were making record time in their travels. It had actually been Auron's idea since their itinerary had been sped up by the upcoming tournament and Operation Mi'ihen.

The man nodded, "Will you be staying at the inn tonight, My Lady? I can arrange for a room to be cleared." He asked, offering the room up eagerly to the Summoner.

She shook her head once more, the beads holding her braids in place clinking together. "That will not be necessary, we are heading straight to the temple and back." Lulu glanced around the town once more then back to the Crusader, "Besides, I would not deprive someone of their room just for my comfort."

The man saluted her, "You are too kind Lady Lulu. If you require assistance getting through the forest please just come to us at the tavern." He gestured back towards one of the few lighted structures.

Lulu nodded, "Thank you, but we should be fine." All the Crusaders nodded in unison at her gratitude and left for the bar. Turning to the area where her guardian still stood Lulu called out to him, "Sir Auron, are you ready to continue?" She asked, taking a few steps closer to the lighted torch he stood under.

Auron peeked over his shoulder at Lulu and nodded then turned back to the captain of the boat, "Just wait here. We will be back in a few hours." He slipped a hefty amount of gil into the man's hand and turned to walk away, but hesitated after taking a few steps. "Don't get yourself drunk before we get back." It was almost a reflex warning that issued from him. Having traveled with Jecht it was something he had said all too often. The smell of alcohol had assaulted Auron's senses once he stepped aboard the ship in Luca and he did not want to have to be stuck in Killika for a night because the captain had to sleep it off.

The man behind him grunted in annoyance, but nodded anyways. With the transportation secured Auron continued along the docks, walking past Lulu with hardly a glance. She would follow him, she always did. He never had to hold her hand or prompt her to get moving like he had to do so often with Jecht and Braska on his first pilgrimage, for that he was thankful.

Lulu followed Auron, staying only three steps behind her guardian which was always the safest was to travel. As they passed the Crusaders she heard them mumbling about the man leading her towards the forest. They were shocked to see that the 'Legendary Guardian' had come out of hiding to assist another Summoner in defeating Sin. Their verbal musings made her start her own silent ones. It had been nearly a week since she joined with Sir Auron.

The journey, so far, had been made in a comfortable silence. Each keeping mostly to their own thoughts and space, only for the exception of the night at the Mi'ihen Travel Agency. In battle they were instantly compatible; both being veteran guardians they knew how to handle each fiend with quick accuracy. This made their battle styles complimentary, giving them a special advantage in battle over every enemy they faced. Thankfully the older man did not need too much rest, because she had a mind to get back to Djose before Operation Mi'ihen was carried out and they needed to get back to Luca before the Tournament ended. Apparently the young man Auron had been traveling with was a Blitzball player and would most likely turn up there.

By the time she fell out of her musings they had reached the bridge near the center of the forest. All through her train of thought she had been outwardly vigilant, never dropping her guard. She held her staff tightly in her left hand, ready to cast spells with her right. The pray to Ixion always on the tip of her tongue, should he be needed.

Just as she stepped off the bridge a large Ochu jumped out of the trees, attacking with its tentacles. Lulu jumped out of the way, rolling on the ground for a few feet before landing in a safe position. She lifted herself off the ground as she struck the violent plant with a Fira spell. It curled back from the attack, a good portion of it charred badly.

Auron reacted immediately to the attack, cutting off the offending tentacle before it touched the ground where Lulu had been. He rushed over to Lulu, standing in front of her protectively.

Lulu looked Auron over quickly with her right eye to make sure he was unharmed. The Ochu remained curled up in pain only long enough for her to do this before it attacked again. It brought down one of its tentacles right above them. But was unable to land the attack, because just as the limb came within four feet Lulu raised her hand and cast another Fira spell; setting the whole tentacle ablaze. She watched, carefully as the fiend stumbled back, flailing its ignited limb in a frantic attempt to put out the blaze.

With the Ochu effectively distracted Auron went in for another attack. He ran forward, cutting one of the fiend's legs out from under it and causing it to slump to one side. The weight of the creature's body crushed the remaining legs, crippling it.

Once more, Lulu cast Fira, this time focusing her power on the core of the Ochu's body. The plant burst into flames from the inside out. With a great shrill of pain the fiend burst into pyerflies, leaving empty space where its immense body had once been.

Heaving his sword back onto his shoulder, Auron walked over to Lulu and gazed down at her. "Are you hurt?" He asked even though he saw that she was not. Often he spoke just to break the silence she so often lapsed into that would cause him to go slightly nuts. He was so used to a constant flow of conversation being directed at him by Tidus, and his father before him, that silence bothered him a great deal.

Lulu shook her head, "No, I'm fine." She said as she brushed a few leafs from her dress and hair. "And you, Sir Auron? Are you well?" She asked coolly, looking up at him as he began to walk off now that he had his answer.

Auron did not halt in his stride, "Yes." He said curtly and waved dismissively at her question. He remained silent as they walked the path through the forest.

They came upon the great set of steps that lie between the forest and the temple at the top of the mountain minutes later. Both Summoner and guardian stopped to gaze up at the distance they had to climb before ascending the stairs quickly. They passed a small resting spot that was half destroyed without a second glance. There was no real question as to what had occurred there. Most likely a Sinspawn made its way to that spot and was cut down by either the Summoner and Guardians that had passed by here before them, or a group of Crusaders

When they made it to the temple grounds they were deserted, save a few Warrior Monks on look out. Lulu passed them without giving any real recognition to their presence, not wanting to start up a lengthy conversation at the moment. She led the way into the large structure and was greeted by a priest who was up late attending to the wounded.

"Lady Summoner, It is an honor." The old man said, bowing to her with a wide smile. "Will you be resting before heading to the Cloister? I can arrange for a bed."

"Thank you," Lulu bowed in return, "But we are just passing through quickly. We are in a bit of a hurry." It was amazing to her how much people wanted Summoners to linger in their towns and temples. It was probably because of the sense of security the people felt when a Summoner was near, that made them wish for them to stay a while.

"Oh, I understand. May Yevon guide you on your journey." He said, bowing to her again and retreating into one of the back rooms.

Stepping passed the entryway, Lulu walked over to the statue of Lord Braska and dropped to her knees in prayer. Auron just followed her, staring up at the statue of his friend. A wistful smile spread across his face. _So you are a champion of Yevon now, are you Braska? _It was ironic to see Braska represented in stone like some sort of hero, when ten years ago he was teetering on the edge of being a traitor. Because he married an Al Behd he had been nearly excommunicated, but somehow he charmed his way out of that one thanks to the new Guado Maester, Jyscal.

Auron's eyes fell on his new Summoner who, seemingly wrapped up in prayer, had her eyes closed. The woman was a sharp contrast to Braska who had always been bright, cheerful and very open with his emotions when speaking to his guardians. But Lulu, she was darker, more subdued and mysterious. It gave him the odd sense that she had felt a lot of pain in life and did not care to share it nor complain about it. Strong and wise, too educated in the woes of the world for one so young. Of course, at her age Auron himself had already helped defeat Sin, lost countless loved ones including Braska and Jecht, and forfeited his life in a fit of rage. He had even crossed over into Zanarkand to take care of Jecht's son, so he couldn't exactly say he had it any better. But that fact did not make it seem any more fair that she would have to give up her life to defeat Sin for the happiness of others when she had never experienced any of her own.

Lulu picked herself up off the ground and turned to Auron. She was faced with his hard gaze and was slightly startled by it. He didn't often stare at her--at least from what she had seen-- and the way he was looking at her made it seem as if he was trying to figure something out. "Is something the matter?" Her voice was steady even if her nerves weren't.

Auron shook his head, dragging his eyes away from the beautiful Summoner and directing them towards the door to the Cloister of Trials. "No, we should get moving." He turned from her, and ascended the set of stairs that lead to the fiery chambers beyond.

Nodding, Lulu followed after her guardian up yet another set of stairs. All the climbing was actually getting a little annoying to her as the lack of sleep ate away at her patience. She watched as Auron completed the Trials quickly without having to second guess himself. She walked through the rooms slowly as Auron progressed onward, memories of past pilgrimages filling her head as she did so. Amazed at how he remembered exactly how to get through the Cloisters even with ten years between now and the last time he had to perform the task.

Once she passed into the antechamber she took a long glace at Auron, it was almost a strange feeling to be on the other side of the fold. The last time she had entered this room she had not gone past it, now she was the Summoner and her guardian would wait patiently for her return. Pulling her gaze from the red-clad man, she straightened herself up and walked up to the door. It slid open for her and she entered the small chamber beyond.

Once within the recess of the chamber she stepped up to the Fayth and gazed down at the statue. It was not too different from the statue of Ixion that she was so familiar with. The darkly tanned and muscular man that was trapped there bore a very out of place golden claw. Flames were frozen in stone above his head in the shape of a demon's face. The Hymn that drifted out of the statue entranced Lulu and she dropped to her knees reflexively.

"Ifrit…" She whispered and the Aeon appeared above the statue momentarily before transforming into its human form. The Summoner bowed to him and began praying; opening her heart to him fully, holding nothing back.

It took several minutes before the Fayth nodded and floated off the glass that protected its stone body. "You are worthy of my strength, young one. May your passion light the path you walk upon." He flew at her, fusing with her body.

Lulu's arms fell to her side and her head dropped back, her eyes wide and clouded over with flame. She remained that way for a few minutes before her eyes drifted close and the Fayth left her body. Fully conscious once more, she was able to catch herself before her body gave out under her. Picking herself up off the ground, she exited the chamber slowly without a backward glance. Her skin burned at least ten degrees over the normal temperature of a human and her red eyes glinted with a strange fire to them.

Once more her eyes found Auron and they focused on him for a long moment before she walked out of the doorway and to the center of the room. "Ready?" She asked, the tenor of the Fayth's voice somehow mingling with her own and causing the word to be doubled. Lulu shook herself and grasped at her throat, looking bemused for a moment before dropping her hand again.

Auron nodded, his brow furrowing at the reappearance of his Summoner so soon. Braska usually took much longer and did not come out looking as if he was feverish. Dazed and flushed, yes, but not to this extent. Something was strange about her and the abilities she had. Never before had he seen a Summoner with such a connection to the Aeons. He could have sworn he had actually heard her conversing with Ixion while on the Highroad--Not the normal 'Summoner talks to the Aeon and it fights' stuff, but carrying on an actual conversation with the ethereal being. The language was something he had not understood and the Aeon didn't respond back in words so much as in the normal sounds of a horse, but there was something to it. Something strange yet special…

"If you are ready…then yes." Auron finally responded, taking in her swaying stature skeptically. Unsure about even her ability to walk, he walked only two steps in front of her so that, should she fall, there would only be a short distance between them.

Lulu followed her guardian, silently, out of the Cloisters. She had little to say and was still slightly under the trance of the Fayth. It felt as if fire now ran through her veins along with the electric tingle that flowed over her skin that had been constant since receiving Ixion. This was one side effect she had never heard of and she was beginning to wonder if it was unique to her alone. A mingling of the Aeon's and her own powerful magics that caused a new fusion of power in her body. Would the acquiring of the other Aeons create similar effects? Time would only tell.

By the time they exited the temple her skin had returned to its normal temperature, but she could still fill the heat in her veins that caused her to feel a great surge of strength along with the constant alertness that the electrical sensation in her skin brought on.

The sun hadn't even begun to rise yet; their journey through the Cloister hadn't taken over a half hour. They were ahead of the predetermined schedule Lulu had set in her mind. She decided it would be good to make contact with her Aeon now, before heading to Besaid. Stepping up to the small glass circle in the center of the temple grounds that housed a bright flame, she prepared to summon Ifrit for the first time.

Holding her staff in front of her with her left hand, she set the top of it a blaze with her right. Lulu spun the staff quickly and taping the bottom of it on the ground after making one full circle. Flames shot out from where the rod made contact with the ground and made the Aeon's symbol appeared beneath the Summoner's feet. The ground burst open, a cage of stone and fire, holding Ifrit, shot Lulu into the air atop it. When the Aeon broke free it sent Lulu free falling towards the ground, but Ifrit caught her on his shoulder well before they hit the ground. The fire Aeon helped her down from his shoulder and roared a welcome to her that she alone heard as true words. She softly pet his head then began to walk away, the Aeon walking closely behind her as she began to descend the steps.

Auron jumped ever so slightly when Lulu was shot into the air by the Aeon. It was more of a reflexive tightening of muscles as he prepared to run forward and catch her than a jump, but it was the equivalent for him. Never having see Braska summon in such a way, he was obviously ill prepared for the event and surprised by it. Her safe landing made him relax almost visibly as his shoulders fell momentarily from their constant tense, upright posture. When she walked away from the temple without dismissing the beast he thought it strange since keeping the being there would take an undo toll on her already exhausted body. But he did not question her methods and followed her loyally down the steps and into the overgrown jungle.

Lulu walked through the forest, humming the Hymn of the Fayth or so it seemed to anyone who was listening. In reality she was speaking with the Aeon idly, mostly about his abilities and listening to how best he enjoyed fighting. His responses were all in growls and roars, but she understood Ifrit fully. She found Aeons to be the best company and that was why she had never opted to take a guardian before Auron. Even before becoming a Summoner herself she had the ability to communicate with Aeons as no other could. During her travels with Seymour and her first Summoner she had never seen them interact with their Aeons as she did.

The progression back through the foliage seemed to slow with the presence of the Aeon, even though Ifrit was cutting down the fiends faster than they could have hoped to themselves. But this feeling was only brought on by the lack of fighting that Auron was engaged in causing him to feel a slight pang of boredom. On top of the lack of preoccupation Lulu's constant humming was causing him to feel slightly dull and numb around the edges, effects the Hymn often produced in him. It was just as he was beginning to wonder if he had allowed them to stray from their path when the torches from the town appeared through an opening ahead. He sighed, relived that they were finally out of the suffocating greenery.

Once stepping foot onto the first plank of the dock Lulu spun around and looked at Ifrit. She reached out and rubbed the rough auburn fur that covered the Aeon's head. As she drew her hand back the fire spirit disappeared in a cyclone of flame and dust. Suddenly the Summoner felt exhausted, with hardly the energy to make it back through the port town to the boat.

Auron sensed this and stepped up to her side, grasping her right arm firmly. He allowed her to lean some of her weight on him and led her along the shaky docks. As they walked he took special care not to step on the edge of her dress and send them both falling onto the hard wood planks. It was more difficult than he thought it would be to be so close to her and not stare down at her. The woman seemed to have a magnetic effect on him that puzzled and slightly annoyed him. He was becoming attached in spite of himself. Without realizing it he allowed his eyes to fall to Lulu and it was then that he noticed she was staring up at him with a slightly bemused look on her face.

They stood there, staring at each other for a moment before their silence was broken by the sound of the captain's voice. "We leavin' yet?" The man's gruff voice pulled both Summoner and Guardian's attention to him. "You do want to get back to Luca in time for the Finals, right?" The round man crossed his arms and tapped his foot impatiently.

Releasing Lulu's arm Auron stepped away from her and nodded. "Yes, we're ready."


	5. Ghosts of the Past

**Chapter 5: Ghosts of the Past **

**_Author's note_: ***** means time has passed

It was nearly noon judging by the position of the sun and the distance they were from the beaches of Besaid. Auron stood on the deck of the small yet agile ship, staring out at the fast forming land in the distance. He had just awoken from his short rest and was happy to find that the ship's captain was making good on his promise to get them from Luca to Killika, Besaid and back in two days time. The journey over the sea would normally take three to five days depending on the weather conditions, luck and the ship. The ferries that usually transported the summoners across the ocean to and from the islands were too slow for the temporarily fast paced itinerary they had set , so the Summoner and guardian opted for a less conventional way. A small disguised Al Behd ship, to be precise, that they had happened upon while speaking to the Captain in a local bar.

Sacrilegious, that he knew, but Lulu had consented to the idea with little or no reservations. She seemed in just as big a hurry to get through this leg of the journey as he was. Returning to Luca and retrieving Tidus was a task he was wanting to complete quickly. Who knew what kind of trouble that boy could get himself into in Spira. He had an inherent ability to stumble into danger, just like his father. The likelihood of him finding himself thrown into a jail cell was rather high…

The sound of heeled boots scraping against the deck of the boat sounded behind the swordsman. _Ah, so sleeping beauty awakes_. He stayed facing towards the island on the horizon, never looking back to confirm who his company was.

"We are close…" She sounded as if she was speaking more to herself than to Auron. And as Auron turned to face Lulu he found that, in fact, she was staring past him and towards the island that was now no more than ten minutes away. The distant look in her eyes made it clear that there was some form of painful memory associated with the tropical paradise.

Auron hesitated for a moment before walking to her side, resting his hand oh her shoulder for a moment before continuing past her.

**********************************************

Lulu walked ahead of Auron along the narrow cliff path that lead around the mountain to the small town of Besaid on the other side. The waterfalls they passed under provided a nice refreshment from the sweltering heat that the bright sun cursed the island with. The Summoner's mind was far from the place where her body resided. Her thoughts dragged her back to her first pilgrimage, it had started here by pure chance.

While on her way to Guadosalam from Baaj to visit Maester Jyscal for his birthday, Lulu had stopped in Besaid. Here she met her fist Summoner along with her lone Guardian. After seeing Lulu's skill with the elements, the young Summoner requested that she join her journey. Of course, Lulu accepted immediately not really thinking it through. At the time she had only been fourteen and not wise enough to fully understand the dangers the journey would provide.

Her reverie was interrupted as she stepped foot onto a small bridge and a water flan cascaded down via the waterfall that fell down over the wooden walkway. The fiend flung itself towards Lulu with a speed that should have been impossible for its species. The creature's watery jaws came dangerously close before the mage reached her hand out and halted its assault with a volley of lightning bolts that leapt from her figure tips. The water fiend drooped to the ground and Pyerflies floated up from the fast disappearing remains. Her extended hand fell to the railing of the bridge and there she held herself as shock settled in. The attack was so similar…

_The day had been bright and hot, devastatingly so. The fact that Lulu was dressed in a black, hooded set of robes did not help in the least. The two Guado soldiers that were guarding her along the way were no better off. They were practically stumbling along the same winding path she was on now. The attack had happed in the exact spot that she stood on, only it had gone in a horribly different direction. She had slain the water fiend that attacked, but a Garuda came flying down from the cliff above and tore apart her guardians with its powerful claws. Just as it was about to turn on her the holy Aeon, Valefor, swept down from the sky and crushed the large fiend in a few quick strikes. _

_From behind the Aeon emerged it's Summoner and her guardian. _

_The Summoner bore a dark tan and was dressed in the traditional robes of her station. The man that stood at her side was dressed more distinctly in a leather body suit that zipped up the front and was also adorned with black and gray belts. On his right shoulder was a lining of thick fur and attached to it was a long gray sleeve that matched the boots her wore. His left shoulder and arm were heavily protected with armor and in his hand he carried a long sword. His long sandy colored hair nearly reached passed his thighs and was brought back in a pony-tail with a few pieces that were looped around and back into the red thong that held them in place. His bangs fell heavily to one side of his face, but did not obscure his vision. _

_The couple smiled at her then their frames shook and blurred, bursting into pyerflies._

Distantly she could hear Auron speaking to her then there he was in front of her, shaking her. She looked up at him with disbelief. Had the pyerflies that escaped the fiend's body created that illusion or was it a creation of her mind? She wanted desperately to know, but the worry on Auron's face and in his indistinguishable words dragged her back to the present. "I'm fine." Her voice must have had less conviction in it than she had tried to put there because the look on her guardian's face as he shook his head was doubtful.

"You've been pressing yourself too hard. We haven't rested for more than a few hours since we started. It Is dangerous to push so hard, you need your rest." Auron could feel her body shake from the exhaustion and the shock of a painful memory being played out before her very eyes. Doubting she could pick herself up on her own he dropped his hands to her waist and lifted her along with himself from a kneeling position.

Moving to an upright position so quickly caused Lulu's head to go light, too light. Wait, when had she fallen? She didn't have the time to think on it before she swayed backwards. Thankfully, Auron still had his hand at her waist and was able to catch her as she steadied herself on his arms. Suddenly her corset felt too tight and the heat too stifling, but she forced that thought from her mind and breathed deeply.

Auron's eyes lingered on his Summoner, taking in her paler than usual color and laborious breathing. "Maybe we should slow down, rest before we seek out Valefor." His suggestion was almost an order, but his reluctance to chance missing Tidus made his tone a little less as firm than he usually would have made it.

Lulu looked up at him and shook her head forcefully, "No, we will miss Sir Jecht's son if we do that. We can slow down to whatever pace you choose for however long you want after we find him. I promise." She sighed heavily, loosening the grip on Auron's biceps a bit.

Auron grunted disapprovingly, but nodded in consent anyways. "Very well, but we will rest in Luca for a few days after the tournament." His tone left no room for argument, his full conviction returning. Hesitantly he tore his gaze away from Lulu and looked over his shoulder down the path ahead then back. "Can you continue?" Auron was suddenly aware of how close he was to her, his hands still resting on her hips and hers on his, their faces within inches of each other. He found himself in no hurry to move, half hoping she was in fact tired enough to require staying in this position a while longer.

It took a moment for the raven haired beauty to answer, her visible eye shifting a little as if she was deciding on the subject. Reluctantly she nodded and stood up straight, her hands still griping Auron's arms just in case. "Yes."

Another curt nod and Auron pried his hands from her waist. He allowed them to hover inches from her frame so he could catch her if she lost her balance.

Letting go of Auron completely, Lulu found her center and was able to stand of her own accord. "Alright, now that I've caused my share of trouble we can move on." She smiled at Auron with a bit of force, the dark cloud of the flashback still hanging over her.

******************************************

Standing in the archway of the wall that surrounded Besaid, Lulu looked out over the unchanged little town. The only difference was the large hut hidden to the left of the circle was destroyed. She walked over to it without making the conscious decision to do so. Whatever Auron was saying about the temple or the town went unheard by her as she knelt down in the grass that had grown through the few tiles that remained there. Something was sparkling and she reached out to grab it then stood. When she brushed it off she saw that it was a small, round crest made out of stone. On it was Shiva's symbol that shimmered with the white crystal of Macilania. She ran a delicate finger over it and found it was very cold despite the harsh sun shining down.

Auron appeared at her side and cleared his throat, obviously disgruntled a little by her ignoring him. "Something wrong?" He asked, glancing over at the crest in her hands.

"No." Lulu shook her head slightly and stared at the object in her hand, "Lady Ginnem, the first Summoner I guarded, and Lord Nooj, her first guardian, shared this hut before they left for the pilgrimage." She turned her head from Auron to hide the sadness that welled up in her eyes, causing the bangs that covered the her right eye to fall away from her face and revel the light purple lines that graced it. "I was expecting it to be better taken care of…"

Turning to face the center of town , Auron placed his hand on Lulu's shoulder. "Spira often forgets the sacrifices that we make to bring it happiness." He tightened his grip on her shoulder momentarily, "Come, we have work to do."

Lulu looked up at him and nodded, her cheek brushing his gloved hand. "Right."

Releasing her, the seasoned warrior headed towards the temple, his good eye searching the faces of those he passed. He was searching for another of his charges, though he doubted she was still here.

Placing the Venus Crest into a hidden pouch strapped to the side of her thigh, Lulu followed after her guardian.

******************************************

Lulu emerged from the Chamber of the Fayth, her skin glowing ever so slightly causing her already pale complexion to seem ethereal. If it already hadn't been proven that she was among the living, Auron might have sworn she was one of the Fayth. The aged swordsman stared up at the young summoner as she teetered dangerously atop the steps. Without thinking he began climbing the steps to help her down. She didn't even seem to notice as he took her arm and led her back to the safer position at the bottom of the staircase. When finally her silence began to worry him Auron turned her to face him and found that her eyes were completely white, void of the red irises that enchanted him so.

"Lulu?" He asked, not shaking her as he previously had for fear of causing her harm.

Blinking rapidly, Lulu came back to full consciousness, her eyes returning to normal. "A-Auron?" She asked looking around in confusion before grasping at her head with one hand. She fought to remember where she was, regaining the memory of what had happened over the past half hour. "We should get going, we are going to be late." Lulu said as she straightened herself up and turned to face the elevator.

***********************************

As Lulu and Auron descended the steps from the Cloister of Trials a middle-aged priest raced forward. The bald man bowed to his honored guests, "Lady Lulu, is it not?" He asked, looking up at the Summoner with a flicker of awe in his features. "It has been too long. Last I saw you, you were guarding Lord Seymour. I see that you have now become a Summoner yourself." The man beamed at her, his pleasure evident on his face.

Lulu smiled at him with a look of confusion, "I'm sorry, I do not recall who you are."

"Oh! How rued of me!" The priest raised his hands in apology, "My name is Greeva, I trained under Lady Ginnme for a time. I first met you when she saved you from the Garuda seven years ago."

Recognition flashed across Lulu's face and she bowed, making the symbol of Yevon, "Ah, yes, you helped the Lady tend to me after that. You were very talented, even then. I take it you have completed the Trials."

Greeva shook his head solemnly, "Yes…but my pilgrimage ended very quickly. I lost my Guardian to the Trials in Killika." He sighed heavily, forcing the smile back onto his face. "After I lost her I did not have the will to go on. I returned here and took over as High Priest of the Temple not long ago. My first Summoner just left on her pilgrimage three days ago."

"I'm so sorry. But your first Summoner-" Lulu began, but was quickly cut off by Auron who stepped forward.

"Your first Summoner, was she High Summoner Braska's Daughter?" Auron demanded, sounding almost impatient for an answer.

The shorter man looked up at the legendary guardian in shock, "Uh, Sir Auron. Yes, she was." He nodded quickly and fought the urge to shrink away from the imposing figure in red.

"Where, where was she headed?" Auron demanded, taking a step closer to the man.

"Lady Yuna was headed for Killika then Luca. One of her guardians is the captain of the Blitz team here and wishes to participate in one last tournament before continuing on the pilgrimage." Greeva's words came out in a rushed frenzy, almost as if he feared that his answer might grant him sever bodily harm. "A young man also went with them. Under the effects of Sin's toxin as it seemed, he knew nothing of Yevon. A talented Blitz player by what Sir Wakka said.

Auron turned to face Lulu, "Tidus."

Lulu nodded, "That means we know he is safe then."

Greeva looked between the two, utterly confused. "Do you two know him then?"

Exchanging glances with Auron, Lulu nodded and lied quickly, "Yes, he is one of my guardians. On our way here from Djose we were attacked by Sin and separated. We were hoping that his love of Blitz would draw him to the Tournament. It appears we were right."

Gasping, Greeva bowed and made the sign of Yevon, "A blessing of Yevon. Lady Yuna and her Guardians will see to it that he is returned to you safely. Her father's talent was not lost in her, she is strong."

Lulu returned the bow, "Thank you, your reassurance has soothed us. I would love to stay longer, but the life of a Summoner. You understand."

"Right, of course my lady." Greeva said, stepping to the side and holding out an arm in a welcoming gesture.

Summoner and High Priest walked side by side, Guardian trailing silently behind, out of the temple. Greeva escorted Lulu to the ceremony ring in the center of town as the people gathered around to watch the summoning.

Standing in the center of the summoning circle, Lulu held her staff close to her body. The ornate purple and white top just in front of her face. Bringing the staff back with her right hand she raised it above her head, glowing symbols forming at her feet and charging with white light. Spinning, she brought the staff back down and grazed them across the symbols, sending streams of holy energy into the sky.

Moments later the Valefor flew down from the sky, landing in front of Lulu. Staring at the Aeon, Lulu dropped her staff and embraced the holy creature. She rested her hands on either side of Valefor's face, brushing back the soft white feathers. Her forehead met softly with the Aeon's as it brought down it's wings to encircle its new Summoner.

They stayed that way for a few long moments before the silence of the crowd was broken by Auron as he stepped forward and rested his hand on Valefor's wing. The Aeon drew its wings back and gently rose its head away from Lulu's grasp. "We don't have much time left." the guardian stated softly, reluctant to shatter Lulu's peaceful moment.

"I just need to do one thing first." Lulu said softly, looking from her guardian to Valefor. She walked out of the circle, her Aeon following her with its wings spread out to shield Lulu from the hot rays of the sun. The summoner came to a stop before a small garden on the side of one of the huts where and old lady had been standing, watching her the whole time.

"May I?" She asked, indicating to a small patch of red and orange flowers. With the old lady's nod she knelt down and plucked a few. Picking herself up off the ground she walked the short distance to the destroyed hut and placed the flowers in the center of it. She made the symbol of Yevon and began to pray, Valefor bowing her head as well.

"I guess this is goodbye." Lulu said to the wind as she straightened herself and took a deep breath. Turning, she stopped to gaze at Valefor and nod before turning to walk over to Auron. "I'm ready now." She said confidently, the air of doubt that had surrounded her since sunrise seemingly swept away with the wind.


	6. Ominous

**Chapter 6: Ominous**

Luca was just off the horizon, no more than a few minutes stood between Seymour and his officially being announced as the Prince of Yevon. Mika would hold true to his promise, that the young Maester was sure of. If he didn't Seymour would due away with him in the same way he had his father, no sense in keeping something useless around. But that would not be necessary, Mika was no fool, he would do what was needed to keep his precious Yevon whole and stable. _Even if it means breaking its teachings. _Seymour laughed at the thought. Even the Grand Maester broke the teachings these days. Such hypocrisy…

A soldier came up behind the Guado Maester and saluted him, intent on interrupting his peaceful silence. "Should you not awaken the Grand Maester now, my Lord?" The soldier asked respectfully, lowering himself into a bow as Seymour turned.

"Ah, yes! How foolish of me to have forgotten." Seymour said, smiling at the man and stepping down from the risen part of the deck where the harpoons rested in wait for Sin to attack. He stepped past the soldier without giving him a second glance and headed below deck to check on his new puppet.

* * *

_-Luca Docks-_

_

* * *

  
_

Seymour stood on the deck of the large Yevon ship, his chin slightly upturned, eyes closed as he listened to the music drifting towards him from the band up ahead. They were docked in Luca and he could hear the whispers of the crowd that had gathered to welcome the Grand Maester to the city. He opened his eyes as he heard the band move forward and onto the dock. Moments later he took to the dock, followed by his Guado guards.

A strange silence settled over the crowd as the Guado Maester came into view; not fully Guado, not fully Human and as usual that is all they saw. Something wasn't right about him, so inherently Yevonites would shrink away and call him sinful. A pain he had endured, along with Lulu, all his life. But now things would be different because his status would raise higher than ever before, higher than priest, higher than Summoner, all the way to Grand Maester. And that was something no one could look down upon.

With that thought in mind, Seymour turned and bowed low to the ground to the only person left in this world he would ever have to do it for.

Mika came down the ramp with his usual horde of guards and raised his hands into the air to silence the cheers. "People of Spira," he said as he lowered his arms, "I thank you for your generous welcome." The Grand Maester looked to Seymour and gestured for him to stand, "Rise Maester Seymour, and all of you as well." his gaze shifted from his apprentice to the many people around him. Again he gestured to Seymour once the younger Maester was standing, "I present to you the son of Maester Jyscal Guado, who departed for the Farplane a fortnight past. As some of you already know; he has been officially ordained a Maester of Yevon and next in line to become Grand Maester."

It was then that the cheers of admiration washed over Seymour like a long awaited rain storm during a drought. He turned to face the crowd, a pleasant smile gracing his handsome features. "I am Seymour Guado. I am honored to receive the title of Maester and to be Lord Mika's heir. In life, my father Jyscal worked to foster friendship between Man and Guado. I vow to carry out his legacy, and to fulfill my duties as Grand Maester to the best of my abilities."

Another wave of cheers broke out and caught Seymour in the heat of it all. He stood rooted to his spot for a long moment before one of his guards tapped him on the shoulder and informed him that the Grand Maester was ready to go. He nodded and turned, suddenly sensing another Summoner in the crowd. He locked eyes with the young woman and immediately recognized her as High Summoner Braska's daughter. It was hard to mistake the noble and determined features that she had inherited from her father. Such a coincidence to run into his canary here. How quickly he would bait her into the cage he had awaiting her. The necessary sacrifice to save his love and Spira, at least for a time. Of course, she would only think she was following her dream, carrying out the legacy her father had left to her. And he would not rob her of that foolish guiding hope.

Seymour cracked a smile that was meant solely for her and saw her squirm slightly under the attention before turning and climbing into the Chocobo drawn carriage.

* * *

_-Hotel suite- _

_

* * *

  
_

"You enjoyed that." Mika said abruptly as Seymour came to the small table set with food. They were having a small dinner in Mika's rooms after the first day of the tournament, still putting on the pretense of the Grand Maester being near death.

Seymour was slightly startled by the statement and hesitated, but only for a moment before seating himself. "And if I did?" he asked with an indifference that few could achieve as he grabbed a piece of bread and began to butter it.

Mika sighed, "It would do you well not to show it so openly. Reserved, humble, strong, holy and devout; these are the things you must be. Not vein, power hungry and arrogant." The older man advised, his eyes gliding over the food before him cautiously.

The younger Maester's eyes shot up to his elder momentarily and he had to suppress a snicker, the man was still trapped in his paranoia even after death. Suspicious of event the food laid before him by his loyal servants, what a fool. "I will keep that in mind, My Lord." he said as he bit into his bread with fanged teeth.

The Grand Maester eyed his apprentice with less than full confidence, "Don't mess up tomorrow, the last thing we need is more deaths on top of the up and coming Operation Mi'ihen and the attack on Killika. That really couldn't have come at a worse time." Mika shook his head in a crest fallen manner as he spoke.

"I won't fail, My Lord. Anima is more powerful than any other Fayth and will easily dispatch the fiends I have chosen. Besides, Lady Yuna and Lady Donna are in the crowd from what I hear. So there is nothing to worry about. Another rumor on the wind is that Lady Lulu has acquired herself the legendary Sir Auron as a guardian and has already passed through Luca and all the way to Besaid." The look on Seymour's face was smug as he took a bite off the meat set before him and smiled at Mike.

"Your sources seem to move much more quickly than mine." Mika said, more to fill the silence as he thought than to point out the fact that both of them already knew. "Sir Auron; the only one to ever survive the Final Summoning and hero of the people. Loved more by Spira than any Summoner dead or alive." The withered man sat back in his chair, his hand at his chin. "A powerful ally to have for any campaign, but an even more powerful enemy."

A small laugh escaped Seymour, "It is no surprise he has aligned himself with my dear Lulu. Together they will be unstoppable, especially with her strange abilities."

"All the more reason to watch them carefully." Mika said with a quick caution.

"They would notice and kill any follower before a day's end. Better to let them go their own way. Lulu is too loyal to me to betray Yevon and too set in her path." Seymour assured confidently and stood from the table, throwing his napkin onto his plate. "You should get your rest Lord Mika." he said and bowed mockingly. "And leave the worrying to me." With one last smile he swept from the room.

* * *

_-City's Edge-_

_

* * *

  
_

Standing on the outskirts of Luca, Seymour waited for his followers to arrive. His two, most loyal, guards flanked him on either side, watching the streets for eavesdroppers or any other form of danger. This far out from the center of the city there was little source of light and because of the late hour few lights were on anyways. One flame torch was lit down the rode that provided the only light. The sky was ominously clouded over, blocking out the moon and stars. The way the wind was blowing it was most assuredly sweeping the storm towards the Djose beach to let it unleash its furry there. No doubt a sign for the out come of Operation Mi'ihen.

With the wind going in the opposite direction, Seymour missed the scent of the former Crusader coming up behind him, but the clanking of the cane and machina limbs was not easily missed by his ears. "You're late." Seymour said calmly and turned to face his ally.

"The Garuda decided to give us a bit of trouble along the way." the half machina, half man informed.

"Ah, I hope you did not slay too many of them Nooj." Seymour said, patting the man on the shoulder and drawing him back towards the steps that led to the Highroad, just out of ear shot from his guards. "We will be needing them all."

"They are all fine." Nooj said, brushing the Maester off. "I would not risk this anymore than you."

"Yes, of course. So you have gone over it with your men, right." Seymour said, pulling out a small piece of rolled up paper from his breast pocket and handing it to Nooj. "They are not to loose the fiends a moment before the Finals are over."

Taking the paper Nooj looked it over, is was a map of the city and the many secret passages that wound beneath it. "These tunnels, they are ancient." He said, looking up at Seymour with surprise clear on his face.

"Yes, Luca is built over a very old Machina city. Those tunnels are all that are left." Seymour said, handing him and ancient looking key. "I have swept them personally, all is safe. You will enter and exit the city through them. Do not get caught." With that said, Seymour turned and headed down the street, back to the hotel.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Yes, I did take the canary thing from FF9, I just thought it sounded perfectly creepy enough for Seymour. Nooj was one of the few things about FFX-2 that I liked so I just had to put him in here. Sorry for how short this one is.


	7. The Devil's Rising

Chapter 7: The Devil's Rising 

The horrified screams of the crowd could already be heard as Lulu and Auron stepped onto the dock. Their eyes met immediately and they nodded in unison both moving into some reflexive action. As unrushed as ever, Auron headed for the Stadium leaving Lulu to Summon Ixion in a hushed panic. On the outside she was level and calm, but her heart was thudding so loudly she was beginning to worry that the retreating Guardian might hear it. But worry could not over come her now, she had a job to do.

Raising her arms to the sky, staff in hand, she gathered her energy. Prying feverishly in her head, she called out to Ixion and the storm clouds gathered above. As she brought her hands down, placing them both on the handle of her staff, three large lightning bolts connected with the dock and began spinning in an ever shrinking diameter. As the deadly pillars neared her, Lulu raised her staff catching the energy of them at its decorative tip. Tossing the ball of lightning towards the empty air, it tore a whole into space itself and opened for Ixion. The Unicorn jumped from the hole and ran at Lulu, slowing slightly as it reached her so that she could jump onto his back.

With the Summoner securely mounted the Aeon jumped off the dock and ran into the air. Small sparks formed around the horse's hooves that allowed it to climb higher and higher into the air. Their destination was the stadium and as Summoner and Aeon neared it the fiends could be seen flying over the stands. The duo loosed a volley of attacks on the huge birds, causing them to fall towards the fans and burst into pyerflies before crushing them.

Lulu urged Ixion into the pit of the stadium where they both continued to protect the panic stricken people. This only lasted a few moments before the life slowly seemed to drain from the air around them, pausing the actions of all in the stadium.

It became dark and Lulu looked to the sky. It was black and rippled like tar, red bolts of lightning rushing over it. A large anchor dropped from this hellish sky attached to an enormous chain. It crashed into the ground, creating a small hole in the ground that mirrored the sky above. The chain appeared to strain and retreat into the darkness above to reveal the demonic creature straight out of nightmares.

"Anima…." Lulu said in a whisper, he red eyes locked to the Aeon she had seen only a few times before. Only one person held the power to summon this devastatingly powerful being; Seymour. That was who her eyes searched for now and she found him in the Maester's balcony. He was concentrating on keeping the Aeon in check, something that had always been hard.

Lulu rushed Ixion towards him as Anima quickly disposed of the fiends that attacked the audience. Just as she reached the balcony the sky returned to normal and the life returned to the stadium, the dark Aeon was gone. Leaving all fiends crushed in its wake. The impressive power caused the people to cheer for their new Maester.

_-Luca Stadium: Maester's Lobby-_

Seymour sat on one of the couches placed at the center of the lavish room, one arm stretched out across the back, his right ankle resting on his left knee with his other hand draped over it. He was watching as Lulu talked to the Warrior Monks and his own Guado soldiers. Just like in the years past she was seeing to his safety; ordering the soldiers to gather information and see that all the citizens were safe.

Even though she was not an official commander in the ranks of the Warrior Monks they still followed her orders as if they were given from the Grand Maester himself. One of her many gifts, no man ever denied an order given by the half Guado woman. Her presence alone demanded respect and obedience. It was something Seymour had always admired her for, even as a child she held the same demeanor that he had to struggle to obtain over the years.

So lost in thought was the young Maester that he failed to notice his former Guardian had dismissed the soldiers and was now staring at him with an expression torn between amusement and impatience. She sighed heavily and placed her hand on her hip, her usual sign of annoyance. "Seymour, are you listening to me?"

Her biting tone was a clear wake up call to Seymour and he pulled himself up off the couch. "Sorry, I was lost in my own world for a moment." He walked over to the sphere screen that was framed by two doors and stared at it. The sound was muted but the words flashed across the bottom as the reporter updated the city on what they knew about the attack which was nothing.

Satisfied with himself for his plan being executed without a single flaw, Seymour allowed himself a small smirk that could not be seen by Lulu. "What was it you were saying?" He said, dropping the smirk from his face as he turned to face the fledgling Summoner.

Lulu heaved another aggravated sigh, "I was saying the you should stay here until we hear back from the soldiers. We don't know how the fiends got into the city or if all of them are gone. Mika is safe on the ship, its best you stay here considering…" She let the rest of her sentence drop off into nothing as she moved to look at the sphere screen as well.

Seymour laughed humorlessly, "Considering his health last you saw him." He finished for her. "I am now his heir, I must be careful. Right?" He said, turning his head to smile down at her over his shoulder.

The younger Summoner gave him a withering look, "That is only part of it, Seymour." She said as she walked away from the sphere screen , "You are so naive sometimes." Lulu said, throwing her arms into the air and turning to look at him. "Do you forget that not too long ago people didn't think it right that you were allowed to become a Summoner. Now just a few short years later you are Prince of Yevon. Do you not think that someone just might want you dead?"

Somehow she still managed to make Seymour feel like a child, even now that he was a Maester. "You worry too much." He said, walking over to her and placing his hands on her shoulders. "The people love Mika and whatever he says they will follow. Even if he appoints a sacrilegious half-breed as his successor."

Lulu looked up at him, the frustration leaving her features, "You're right, but still you must be careful. Kinoc is power hungry and will not take well to being passed over."

Seymour removed his hands from her shoulders and shook his head with a smile, "Yes, Mother." He said sarcastically as he walked over to the couch and sat back down.

"Well someone has to watch over you. Yevon knows you get yourself into trouble enough." Lulu said with a smile…

_-Luca: The Docks-_

Auron stood on the docks, staring at his recovered charge as the young man processed all that he had been told. The aged warrior was hoping the boy would come out of his reverie confidant and ready to take on this new challenge. This was the day he had been trying to prepare the blond for, but he feared he was not ready for the monumental task of taking on Sin.

It had been a long week for Tidus and an even longer day. The emotion could clearly be seen on the younger man's face as he thought about what had happened and what was to come. It all seemed just like a passing dream. Sin, Summoners, and Aeons? These things were like stuff of fairy tale, but somehow in the past few days he had seen them all with his own eyes. Hadn't it just been a week ago that his only worry in the world was winning the Jecht Cup? Now he was thrown into something a thousand times bigger than some game.

Tidus' eyes scanned the waves with mixture of fear and anticipation. When would the monster creep out of the ocean to once more cause death and destruction? The monster that he had just been told was his father. As if he didn't have reason enough to hate the man already.

The blitz player turned to face his mentor, the usual cheesy grin on his face. "So what do you want me to do about all this, Old Man?"

Auron was relived, Tidus had handled it rather well considering what he had been through. "We are going on a Pilgrimage." The guardian said, turning his back on the blond.

"Wha…?" Tidus said, wide eyed and confused. Wasn't that something Summoners and their guardians did? He scratched his head, "I don't get it."

The legendary guardian sighed heavily, "We will be guarding a Summoner on their journey. It is the only way to release your father from Sin. Do you get it now?"

Tidus dropped his hand from his head, "Oh, I get it!" Then there was a moment of silence before the blitz player spoke again, "Wait, what Summoner are we going to guard?" A sinking feeling came into Tidus' stomach, what if Auron chose Dona? Or worse, that creepy Maester Seymour. But what if he chose Yuna?

"I am already in the service of one. Her name is Lulu. You saw her riding the Aeon in the stadium." Auron explained, walking away from the docks and heading towards the stadium.

Cocking his head to the side, Tidus thought back to the attack and tried to get a picture of the woman in his head. Suddenly his memory kicked in, in full color. "Oh!" he said, his eyes going wide then searching for Auron who was already walking away. The blitz player ran after his mentor, full of questions.

_-Luca Stadium: Maester's Lobby-_

Auron and Tidus were escorted into the Maester's lobby by two Warrior Monks. One was an old veteran, the other a young recruit who would not stop chattering on about the great blitz game Tidus had played. The whole way through the stadium was filled with the sounds of the two young men babbling on about blitz.

"An amazing blitz player and Lady Lulu's guardian too! You sure are amazing Sir Tidus!" The young brunette Warrior Monk said enthusiastically to his new idol.

"That is enough, Rajin! Leave Sir Tidus be!" The older man cut in abruptly, fixing the younger man with a hard glare.

"Y-yes, sir!" Rajin said, straightening up quickly and falling silent.

The smile that had been on Tidus' face quickly fell, "It's alright really." He said, hoping he hadn't gotten his new fan into too much trouble.

Just then the lift they were in came to a stop and the doors opened to a long hallway that appeared to wrap around the whole building. The four men stepped out of the lift and began walking down the hall in an uncomfortable silence. To Tidus, it seemed like to took and eternity to reach the heavily guarded doors of the Maester's lobby. The two guardian's were ushered into the room quickly and walked in on a conversation between the two Summoners.

"Well someone has to watch over you. Yevon knows you get yourself into trouble enough." Lulu said with a smile.

Seymour's eyes drifted over to the two guardians as the door closed, "Ah, Sir Auron. Its and honor." The Maester said, standing and giving a small, respectful bow to the older man.

Lulu turned as well, only her eyes fell on the younger of the two men. He wore the symbol Sir Jecht had tattooed onto his chest the last time she had seen him. Auron must have been able to find Tidus in all the chaos.

The blonde's eyes had fallen on Lulu just as she looked at him, his eyes meeting hers for only a moment before they moved on to apprise her further. It was easy to see that she was very different from the two Summoners he had already met. Her look was darker and even the feeling he got from her seemed shadowed.

The momentary silence that had fallen over the room was broken by Seymour as he took another step closer to Auron. "Lulu tells me you have become her guardian. I am grateful to you." He said holding out his clawed hand to shake the legendary Guardian's. "I would be most interested in hearing what you've been doing these past ten years."

Auron's eyes fell on the Guado's hand, but he did not bring his hand out to meet his. "I would rather not talk about it." He said, looking back into the Maester's eyes before walking past him and sitting in an armchair.

Seymour's brow furrowed, his hand dropping back to his side. He had not expected to be brushed off by the former Warrior Monk in such a manner. "I…see." He said, turning his attention to Tidus and smiling. "You must be Sir Jecht's son. Tidus, was it?"

Tidus was startled by his name being said and he jerked his attention from the busty Summoner to the man that was speaking to him. "Uh…yeah." He said as he snapped himself out of his stupor.


	8. Worthy Opponents?

**Chapter 8: Worthy Opponents? **

**Author's Note: **Sorry for the really long delay on this one! Got distracted with my first semester of college and lost all inspiration for this story. I hope you enjoy this very belated post.

_**

* * *

**_

Night had fallen over the city, Luca had finally gone quite after the horrifying day it had endured. The only sounds that could be heard in the city were the footfalls of the Warrior Monks that now patrolled the streets and the ever present waves of the ocean. The celebration in honor of the Besaid Aurochs had long since died down and everyone in the city was resting from their hard day, everyone that is except for a certain Maester.

Seymour was wide awake, filled with the excitement of the day and his own thoughts. He laid in bed tossing and turning for a few hours before he gave up entirely on sleep and threw off the covers. He sat on the edge of the bed, staring into the darkness before reaching his hand out to the lamp on the nightstand and snapping his fingers, the flame coming to life. Standing, he redressed himself and headed for the door.

He had no idea where he was headed, but he knew there would be no sleep for him tonight. The young Maester made it through the lower deck with a silence that should not have been manageable for the living. When he reached the deck he was surprised by what he saw. Apparently he was not the only one sleep had failed to capture on this night.

Seymour watched in silence, not unnoticed by the Legendary Guardian who would not stop in his training until ready. Even with the burning gaze at his back Auron kept perfect form, not slipping up once. The older man could sense the questions coming off the young Maester in waves and knew it would not be long before his motions were interrupted. So, in an effort to make things move a bit quicker, Auron slipped his sword into the sheath at his back. He kept his back to Seymour and stayed silent, knowing the younger man would monopolize the conversation anyways.

Taking Auron's actions as invitation to speak, Seymour did just that. "Why are you still here?" He asked, taking a few steps forward with his hands folded behind his back. The curiosity in his voice was eerily childish and almost menacing, even to the steel nerves of the Legendary Guardian.

Auron glanced over his shoulder, the look in his eye threatening. "Excuse me?" He asked, his tone so frightening it would have even shaken the will of a Ronso.

Seymour took a step back from Auron, "Forgive me," He said, bringing a hand up to his chest and making a slight bow. "The scent of the Farplane is hard to miss." His menacing tone was replaced by one full of false respect. "I only wish to know why it is you continue on in this world."

"Hmph." Was Auron's first response, but he rethought it quickly. It would not do well for the young Maester to run off and tell Mika about him. "I have unfinished business here." He said, turning to face him with a burning look in his eyes.

A small laugh escaped Seymour and he brought his hand up to his mouth in an attempt to stifle it. "Like ridding the world of Sin?" He asked, dropping his hand and cocking his head to the side. "But what a problem that must pose for you considering…"

"Considering what?" Auron said, interrupting Seymour maliciously. "What is it you_ think_ you know?"

Seymour righted his head and smiled at the older man for a moment. "Sir Jecht is Sin." He said simply, the smile remaining on his lips. "There are many things you come to know when you are a Maester." The young Guado said as explanation.

Auron's eyes narrowed at the younger man, his hand twitching towards his sword. He did not draw his weapon, though, knowing such a move would prove unwise. His anger rose quickly as Seymour's smile broadened.

The two stared each other down for what seemed like and eternity, the sound of the waves and the creaking of the ship only adding to the tension. But a new sound was added to the mix that caused both men to look toward the cabin door. It creaked open to reveal Lulu in a black nightgown and robe, her hair flowing free from its usual braids. She stepped out of the doorway and focused on each of the men with slight curiosity.

"What is going on here?" She asked as she walked a few steps past Seymour and closer to Auron. She could see his frame shake with anger, something unsafe for any unsent. Lulu closed the space between herself and her guardian and placed a hand on his shoulder. Auron visibly relaxed and Lulu switched her gaze to Seymour, "What is going on here?" She asked again with more force, this time it was only directed at the Maester.

As Seymour opened his mouth to speak he was interrupted by Auron who placed his hand over Lulu's, pulling her attention to him once again. "It is nothing." He said, looking her directly in the eye. "Lord Seymour and I were just discussing Sin and apparently the memories are a little disturbing for me."

Lulu nodded skeptically and looked to Seymour who nodded his agreement with Auron's statement. She then looked back to her guardian, "If you say so."

"Now I think we better get you back to bed. We have a long day ahead of us." Auron said, pulling Lulu's hand down from his shoulder and holding it for a moment before reminding himself to let go of it. He took a few steps forward then stopped and looked back to Lulu, waiting for her to come with.

The summoner followed her guardian, passing by her former charge with only the smallest of glances. Neither of the experienced warriors spoke until they reached Lulu's bedroom door. "Are you sure everything is alright?" It was Lulu who spoke first, her hand lingering on the door knob as she waited for Auron's answer.

A curt nod came from the man, "I'm fine, nothing a little rest wont cure." Auron's head jerked back in the direction they had come, Seymour's footsteps could be heard a ways down the hall. "We should attempt to meet up with Lady Yuna and her guardians tomorrow. The journey will be much safer if our groups travel together." He returned his attention to Lulu, waiting for her nod of approval before biding her goodnight and disappearing down the hall.

* * *

_- Luca: Highroad Steps -_

_

* * *

  
_

Their were no goodbyes the next morning, Lulu and her party left the Maester's ship long before anyone had woke. There was shopping to be done before setting out on the road again and feeding the new guardian became urgent when he wouldn't stop whining. The Summoner insisted on leaving early enough so that they could catch Yuna, as Auron had suggest the previous night. Tidus was ripped away from his half-eaten breakfast when whispers about the High Summoner's daughter preparing to leave town found their way into the café.

Tidus had been dragging his feet all morning and the prospect of seeing his new friends again didn't seem to be doing anything to speed him up, much to Auron's displeasure. "Speed it up, boy." The older man chastised, shooting a glance over his shoulder at his youngest charge. He received little more than a grunt as response, but the blonde's shuffling steps did speed up ever so slightly.

"Sir Auron?"

The sound of Yuna's voice pulled the man's gaze back to the front. There, at the base of the Highroad Steps, stood Yuna and her two guardians. "Yuna." Auron answered simply, nodding his head. The look of confusion on the girl's face was unmistakable as her two-toned eyes wandered over the trio before her. It made Auron want to ruffle her hair like he used to when she was young. It appeared as if little had changed in his friend's daughter.

"Lady Lulu?" Yuna's voice skipped up an octave when she realized who stood at her 'uncle's' side.

The older Summoner nodded and bowed, a pleasant smile on her face. "Yes, it is and honor Lady Yuna." Lulu straightened her back and took a step forward, engaging her fellow Summoner, as was custom. This girl, though having the same goal as Lulu, was still her rival. It would be a race, as it always had been, to see who could defeat Sin first. If there was one thing Lulu would never be able to forgive herself, it would be allowing Lord Braska's daughter to die so she wouldn't have to sacrifice herself.

"It is an honor to meet you as well." Yuna said, returning the bow with a much more genuine smile. When she stood her gaze fell to Tidus, who stood a few steps behind Auron and Lulu. "Tidus? What are you doing here?" She asked, brushing Lulu aside unintentionally.

Before Tidus could even open his mouth to make a - what could only be speculated as an idiotic - answer, Auron stepped in. "He is Lulu's guardian as well. We lost him before leaving Djose. We've been looking for him ever since." The former Warrior Monk fixed the blond with a hard glare, warning him against any objection.

"Y-yeah! Still a little fuzzy on everything, though." Tidus picked up on the lie enthusiastically, stepping out from behind his companions. "But it appears as if even Sin can't wipe the old man and Lu," Lulu visibly bristled at the nickname, "from my memory." Thee young blonde gestured dramatically with his arms, making Yuna and her redheaded Guardian laugh.

"That's amazin brudda!" Wakka stepped forward, clapping Tidus on the back with his usual amount of zeal. "Knew you bein' handy in a fight wasn't just a fluke." The redhead furthered his torment by ruffling his new best friend's hair.

"Tha--"

Auron cleared his throat, loudly, and all eyes were on him in an instant. "Yuna, we would like to join you as far as Djose. " The veteran warrior's good eye rested solely on the young summoner as he waited through her initial shock. He couldn't blame her, it was almost unheard of for summoning parties to join up just for the hell of it. If circumstances required it, sure. But there was no real pressing need for this particular joining, well, no reason Auron was willing to share.

"You serious?" Apparently Wakka was able to snap out of his shock long before his summoner was able to.

"You refuse?" The look on the former Warrior Monk's face caused the Blitz captain to stumble a step backwards. Auron wasn't very good at pulling off the proper facial reactions. What he had intended to be a curious expression had obviously turned out to be something far more intimidating to the redhead. Maybe it was his scar? Auron really couldn't remember having such a hard time before receiving it.

It was at that moment that Yuna finally found her voice, "N-no, no!" She shouted a little loudly, shaking her head frantically. "We accept! Right, everyone?" Her eyes darted to Wakka and then, pleadingly, she stared up at her Ronso companion.

Only a second passed, where he studied Auron intensely, before Kimahri silently nodded his approval. Once a smile cracked over Yuna's features he moved to stand near the steps that lead to the Highroad. He crossed his arms over his vast chest and took up a silent vigil as the others continued to chatter on.

* * *

_- Highroad Travel Agency -_

_

* * *

  
_

The group had traveled the long road from Luca to the Djose Temple for three days before finally reaching the Travel Agency at the halfway-point. There was a lot of chatter filling the air, mostly on the part of youngest Summoner and the two blitz players. The other three, more experienced fighters, stayed alert as the young ones enjoyed themselves. Tidus and Yuna both made it a point to talk to as many travelers as possible along the way. It was nothing Lulu truly objected to, but it did tend to waste a great deal of time. There was no way they would be making the same time she and Auron had been able to make only days before. But it was nice to see everyone so happy and carefree; that much the black mage had to admit. It seemed to give the people a boost of confidence to see two summoners, peacefully, traveling together. Having Auron along for the ride helped, too.

The whole experience of the journey on the Highroad was so very different from the rushed and silent one Lulu had with Auron. Before there had been little conversation outside the battlefield and the pace had been far from leisurely. Now, the trip was being treated as nothing more than a happy vacation. The two youngest members of the Summoner party were the cause of that. They had taken to conversing with the other travelers on the Highroad almost the instant they had set foot on the dusty path. Many times Auron had to pry them away from their new found friends to continue. It was all quite amusing.

The Legendary Guardian seemed to be on some preset clock that everyone was constantly disrupting. Most of the time he would be perfectly fine with the disruptions Yuna and Tidus caused and then, suddenly, he would be rushing the group along. Lulu suspected that whatever it was had to do with the direction the former Warrior Monk's thought patter went when he didn't have to focus on fighting or watching for fiends. The Unsent man tended to brood when he was allotted any free time and he always came out of it with a renewed determination to complete the Pilgrimage as quickly as possible.

Despite Auron's constant prodding, the group only managed to make it to the Agency in the late afternoon of the third day. At which time a Chocobo Eater was attacking and they ended up defeating it. Narrowly missing the loss of an over-enthusiastic Tidus who almost got dragged off the cliff with the beast.

The young Blitz player had been urging Auron to allow for a side trip to slay the fiend ever since hearing about it from a Chocobo Knight Captain named Lucil. It was just their luck that they happened to stumble upon it in the midst of feeding. Tidus had been very happy and dove into the battle head first. Lulu had a feeling the boy would be the cause of plenty of trouble in the future and Auron confirmed it by revealing Jecht had been just as hero-inclined as his son. Repeat occurrences could obviously be expected.

Thankfully all of that was over and the team had come out with little more than a few scrapes and bruises. The worst injury had been inflicted upon the blond Blitz player and that had been a very minor fracture to the arm the Chocobo Eater had latched onto as it fell. Yuna had been able to heal it up nicely and there would be no need for Tidus to take it easy when they continued tomorrow. Although, Auron had ordered him to take a nap and chastised him for his hot-headed actions.

That was where Tidus was now; sleeping in one of the three two-person rooms they had acquired. Wakka was probably doing the same. Yuna was off wondering around with Kimahri at her side, as always. Lulu herself was in the Chocobo corral with Valefor. The bird-like Aeon got along well with the large yellow creatures and was even happily playing with a few of the hatchlings. The dark Summoner was happy to sit on the wooden fence and watch as the play continued, humming off random comments to the Aeon to which it happily chirped back at her in response.

"How do you do that?" Yuna's voice called from behind Lulu, her footsteps audible as she quickly came to the fence. The girl looked on in awe as the ethereal being interacted so peacefully with the chicks, her green and blue eyes fixed with curiosity.

Lulu shrugged and took a quick glance over her shoulder to find the younger Summoner's Ronso guardian standing respectfully out of earshot. "I'm not quite sure." She said finally, looking back to her Aeon. "I have been able to do it for as long as I can remember."

Yuna looked up at her fellow Summoner and simply nodded, her gaze drawing back to Valefor. "Lady Belgemine said something about developing a relationship with them. Is this what she meant?"

"For you, I think not." Lulu replied, the beads of her braids clicking together as she shook her head softly. "With other Summoners it means developing the ability to fight as one in battle. Your Aeon should be an extension of yourself and draw from your strength without draining you entirely. That is what you must learn."

There was a moment of silence as the younger Summoner took in what had been said. In that moment she stepped up onto the bottom rail of the fence and crossed her arms along the top. Lulu's visible eye was on the opposite side of where Yuna stood and though she could not see the look of contemplation on the girl's face, she could practically hear the wheels in the brunette's head turning.

"Why are you able to speak to them, then?" Yuna asked, breaking the silence and gazing up at Lulu with her head cocked slightly to the side.

Lulu turned her head and met Yuna's questioning eyes, "I have yet to discover that myself." The half-Guado's smooth brow suddenly scrunched up into a similar expression her companion had worn only a moment before. Her left hand lifted off of the railing to come up under the hair that hung in front of her eye. She rested her fingers there for a long moment before bringing them back down, running her pointed nails along the raised, pale-violet lines there. "There is none other like me. Not even Seymour has my 'gift,' though he is a half-breed, too."

With a heavy sigh Lulu returned her gaze to Valefor, "I suppose only the Fayth can tell me why I am able to do the things I do." At those words she lowered herself into the corral and went to the Holy Aeon's side. White eyes focused on the Mage and the winged Aeon tilted its head in question, a low chirp emitting from deep in her throat.

Whatever the being had said made Lulu laugh humorlessly and pat its feathered neck. "I don't think they would tell me outright, though. They can be rather cryptic when the desire strikes them. Some more than others."

Drawing in a deep breath, Yuna gracefully placed her feet back on the ground and walked over to the gate. It opened and closed with a loud and purposeful creek to dissuade any thieves. "Did you spend much time with your Fayth before leaving on pilgrimage?" The younger Summoner asked, stopping three feet away from Lulu and Valefor.

"I did." The Black Mage responded, turning slightly so that she was facing Yuna while still being able to pet the holy bird. "Ixion is a difficult Fayth to undertake as a beginner. I had to try at him several times before succeeding. There is a reason most do not train with him." A small smile tugged at the edges of Lulu's painted lips as she recalled one of the more ludicrous encounters with her beloved Fayth.

A worried expression came over Yuna's features, "Oh, do you think he will like me?" She asked in a panicked whisper, her right hand resting over her heart.

Shaking her head, Lulu walked over to Yuna with an encouraging smile. "You don't need to worry yourself over him." Reaching out, Lulu placed a hand on Yuna's shoulder. "He is only tough on his Apprentices. You will learn that each Fayth sets their own standards for a Summoner, but it is rare that, once accepted, a Fayth will turn a Summoner down."

Yuna nodded with determination, "Well, I think I will go do some training anyways." Turning, the brunette ran to the gate then stopped and flipped back around. "Thank you, Lady Lulu." She said, making the sign of Yevon and bowing before running off again.

Lulu laughed as the girl disappeared behind a grassy hill with Kimahri hot on her heels. It was truly a sight to see a grown Ronso chasing after a teenage girl with all the loyalty of Chocobo. The two were quite the team and defended each other with a fierce determination that could not be matched. It reminded Lulu of the way Seymour and herself had once been, all those years ago.

Shaking her head, the Summoner turned to her Aeon with a content expression set on her lovely features. "You think they are worthy opponents?" She asked in a way that meant she thought they had a chance at getting to Sin before them.

Valefor ruffled the red feathers about her neck, making herself look slightly silly. The Aeon emphatically nodded a second later, a happy chirp escaping her parted beak. The holy bird was obviously up for the challenge the younger Summoner presented.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I've had this half done for a while and went over a couple different endings, but none of them were up to par. I'm not too fond of this one, but it was the best one I could come up with. Let me now if it was acceptable or if you like the story so far. Your reviews will keep me going and inspire me to post more frequently!

Oh! And I am looking for a beta for this story and my new Final Fantasy IX fanfic. Please contact me if you are interested.


	9. Chocobo Trouble

**Chapter Nine: Chocobo Trouble**

Morning found the Mi'ihen Travel Agency bustling with life. A few Crusaders were scrambling to get whatever potions Rin had left so they could take them back to head quarters. The poor guys were having a bit of trouble with the task thanks to Kimahri who had already staked claim on a good portion of the left over supply. Captain Lucil and her companions were preparing to leave as well and were saddling their Chocobos. O'aka was amongst the crowd trying to unload a rather dodgy looking 'miracle potion' that apparently could prevent all status aliments and injuries. No one was biting.

Just out of range of all the activity, the summoner parties were gathering to continue their pilgrimage. Auron was talking to a young Al Behd woman, arranging to have the free Chocobos Rin had promised to be brought around. Wakka and Tidus were both sitting off to the side in a patch of grass, looking as if they might pass out at any moment. As for the two women of the group, they were both discussing Operation Mi'ihen and debating on whether or not it had any chance of success. Yuna seemed to have some hope in the Operation, Lulu was a bit more cynical.

"Uh, why did we have to get up so early?" Tidus whined, throwing himself back onto the grass, stretching his arms above his head and groaning.

Lulu stopped mid-sentence, breaking away from her conversation and looking over to her youngest guardian. "I told you to go to bed early last night. Instead, you two decided it would be fun to stay up late and play blitz." The summoner's red eye traveled from Tidus to Wakka, regarding them as little more than children in that moment. "It is your own fault for not listening." She scolded and turned back to Yuna, picking up where she had left off.

Tidus flung himself up into the sitting position, slouching forward so that his hands rested near his ankles. He eyed Wakka a moment, secretly blaming him for his lack of sleep. It had been the older man who challenged the two Crusaders to the ground match. Then, after winning, Wakka decided the losers should buy him and Tidus a few victory drinks. But hey, like Lu had said, it was his own fault.

"Scary, huh?" The blonde asked Wakka when the older man turned to him with a questioning gaze.

Bringing one hand up to block his mouth from view, Wakka leaned towards Tidus and replied in a hushed tone: "Ya, brudda. Really wou'n wanna get on her bad side. Think I'd ratha face down Sin alone, ya."

"I heard that, Wakka."

Both men looked up slowly, wincing when they saw the mage's gaze was locked on them. Their faces took on identical expressions of embarrassment, both of them blushing horribly. They even rubbed the back of their heads in unison before bowing their heads in apology, only to head-butt each other by accident.

"Ow!" Wakka cried, shoving the younger blitz player away forcefully.

Tidus fell over and barley caught himself before hitting his head on a nearby rock. "Hey!" He complained and then kicked Wakka in the leg.

Laughter bubbled out of Yuna and she tried to stifle it with her hand when both men shot her disapproving glares. But they too soon joined in when they realized how silly they were being. The three of them were laughing hysterically when Kimahri returned with two bags of potions and other supplies. The Ronso looked to Lulu for an explanation and all she could offer was a shrug and a shake of her head.

The laughter came to a sudden halt when the sound of someone loudly clearing their throat cut through the air. Everyone's eyes shot to Auron who had the reigns of two Chocobos in his gloved hand. The young Al Behd woman he had been talking to was a few paces behind him with two more Chocobos.

"They only had four left." Was all the aged guardian said, shrugging.

Lulu stepped forward, taking the reigns of one Chocobo from Auron and patting its beak. "Yuna and I will just ride with someone." She said, sticking her foot into the stirrup of the large bird's saddle and hauling herself up. The mage sat herself sidesaddle and looked over to her fellow summoner, "Is that alright with you?"

The younger summoner nodded happily, "Of course, Kimahri and I will ride together." She said, looking up at her large guardian with a smile. Yuna waited for the Ronso to nod his consent before walking over and politely accepting the reigns to the other Chocobo from Auron. The brunette busied herself with petting the bird and talking sweetly to it as Kimahri handed over one of the bags he carried to the scarred warrior and then tied the other to the saddle.

"Ready?" The Ronso asked his charge in the usual gruff tone and received a nod in answer. Taking Yuna by the hips he sat her atop the Chocobo sidesaddle before hopping onto the bird without the aid of the stirrups and took hold of the reigns.

Meanwhile, Wakka mounted his Chocobo without incident or complaint. The same couldn't be said for Tidus, though. The blond had made a number of complaints about being forced onto the large beast before being coaxed into compliance by his redheaded friend. Then, after a few failed tries, he had gotten his foot into the stirrup only to fall on his butt when he tried to pull himself into the saddle and the Chocobo had decided to moved forward.

"Stop fooling around, Tidus." Auron called out from where he sat behind Lulu, hands as her waist.

Tidus threw his meteor an annoyed glare and picked himself up off the ground. He grumbled out a few more complaints as he dusted himself off and prepared to try again. This time he made it, with the help of the Al Behd woman. Once he was in place his annoyance withered into something akin to fear. "Uh huh huh huh." The blond breathed out nervously and looked to Wakka uneasily.

"What's wrong, Tidus? Ain't no Chocobos in Zanarkand?" The redhead asked, biting back laughter.

Tidus puffed himself up and looked at Wakka seriously, "As a matter of fact, no there aren't." He said before kicking the bird a bit too hard and causing it to dart off down the road to Mushroom Rock Gate.

"Is he alright!?" Yuna cried out over the cliff, a worried expression marring her beautiful features. Kimahri stood behind her, one hand resting on her shoulder and the other griping their Chocobo's reigns. The expression he wore wasn't so much worried as indifferent to the whole situation.

Tidus had decided he had found a very impressive short cut and just had to look into it farther. Without any warning he had driven his Chocobo over the cliff and somehow fallen off the bird before it landed on the ground below. Wakka was quick to follow after him to make sure the foolish blonde wasn't too badly hurt.

"Ain't no serious damage to anything but his pride!" Wakka called out, hauling the teen to his feet with one quick motion.

Lulu heaved and exasperated sigh and shook her head, turning away from the cliff to return to where her Chocobo awaited her. Auron's good eye followed her before he turned his attention back to the other two men. "Meet us at the gate." He ordered and moved to join his charge before pausing in his step, "And Tidus, try not to do anything foolish."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~***~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The sun was high in the sky by the time Yuna, Lulu and the two guardians still with them arrived at the Mushroom Rock Gate. There was a small encampment before the large stone pillars that served as a citadel against any attack. The camp had been much smaller a few days ago when Auron and Lulu had passed through here and the covered wagons off to one side of the tents had not been there. The Crusaders were bringing more and more Sinspawn to the area and it was causing a bit of difficulty for the pilgrimage. The Sinspawn had drawn a great deal of Fiends to the area and, even on the Chocobos, the group had managed to get cornered several times along the road, making their itinerary slip even farther.

"I really hope Wakka and Tidus are okay." Yuna said suddenly, her two-toned eyes scanning the figures that floated through the camp and not finding the blonde or the red head among them.

Lulu's brow knitted together, her worry flaring with her fellow summoner's. "They should have made it here before us, that was a shortcut." She said, glancing back to the path that the two blitz players were on. "They must have of run into some trouble."

"Oh!" Yuna gasped out, "What if they got attacked by a herd of those Duel Horns? They wouldn't be able to face them alone! We should go see if they are alright!" The brunette looked absolutely terrified for her friends as she gazed almost pleadingly at Auron where he sat on the Chocobo behind Lulu.

The former Warrior Monk and Kimahri shared a long, silent look before both of them nodded. Most their conversations went like that; pointed looks, incoherent grunts, or just hand gestures. They always seemed to come to a consensus with less than two words said and it appeared that now would be no different. "If they aren't here in a half hour we will go look for them. For now, you two need to rest." Auron said, his good eye moving to Lulu who nodded and moved the Chocobo towards the Chocobo Knight standing guard at the camp entrance.

"L-lady summoners! I'm so sorry, but the path beyond is closed for the Operation." The young man atop the armored bird said in a loud and shaky tone, bowing his head franticly.

A gentle smile spread across Yuna's lips and she tilted her head to the side slightly, in her usual innocent way. "It's okay, Sir Clasko, we understand. We have to wait for two of our friends anyways." She explained, the worry she had been showing before completely melted away now that they in front of others.

"Oh," Clasko said, his eyes going wide as if he had expected to be yelled at and was shocked at how well the news was being taken by the Summoner. "Well, you are welcome to stay here until the road opens again. I will take your Chocobos to the corral, they are not allowed beyond this point."

Yuna cracked another smile, "Thank you so much."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ***~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"I thought Sir Auron told ya not ta do anythin' foolish!" Wakka called out, holding a hand above his eyes to block the glare of the sun as he looked up to watch Tidus urge his Chocobo to jump onto another outcropping in the cliff wall. The blonde had seen something shining up there and just had to know what was up there. After the fall he had taken most would think the guy would have learned his lesson, but apparently he hadn't. So there the kid was, about to make another jump and determined to ignore his friend at all costs.

"You listenin' ta me?" The redhead asked, not receiving an answer. "Pshhh. Fine, do what ya want." he said, crossing his arms- reigns still in hand - and almost pouting.

There was a moment of silence and then Tidus was back on solid ground, smiling like a mad man. "Told you I'd be fine." He said triumphantly, "And look what I found!" The blond held out a flat, round stone with the symbol of Ifrit encrusted on it with a red gem that resonated heat like the spheres in the Killika Temple. "It's the symbol we saw at the last temple, right? It has to have something to do with Summoning." There was enthusiasm in Tidus' voice as he practically bounced in the saddle.

Wakka leaned over, wiped the pout from his face and took the crest from his friend. "Hmmmm." He hummed, giving the little thing a thorough looking over before handing it back to Tidus. "Could be. You should show that to Yuna and Lady Lulu."

"Yeah, maybe I will." Tidus said off-handedly and tucked the crest into the black pouch hooked to the back of his belt. "We better get going. We don't want to get lectured again by Lu." An involuntary shiver ran down the young swordsman's back just at the memory of the look she had given them this morning. If looks could kill, then he would have suffered a painful and bloody death from that one.

Laughter drifted from Wakka's direction as Tidus moved on down the path then, suddenly, the ground shook and the older blitz player yelled out. Tidus whipped his Chocobo around to see his friend struggling in the hands of a rather angry looking Chocobo Eater.

**Author's Note:** Sorry I didn't post this earlier. I was being a bit lazy about it. Hope you liked it! Please review!


	10. Curious Discovery

"_Shit, shit, shit_!" Was all that Tidus's mind could scream as he watch Wakka struggle in the rock-like fist of the Chocabo Eater. This fiend looked so much _bigger _than the last one. Of course, that was an understandable assessment when you were sitting on said fiend's preferred meal and short two powerful guardians and a few Aeons. This was so _not_ good! There was no way they were going to get out of this one alive. That didn't mean Tidus wasn't gonna give it one hell of a try, though! No one, not even a scary beast with very large and sharp teeth, got away with trying to kill his friends.

Pulling '_Brotherhood' _from the sheath at his side, Tidus charged forward on his Chocobo. The bird jumped and Tidus slashed at the fiend's arm that was trying to squeeze the life out of his fellow guardian. The Chocobo Eater immediately dropped Wakka and his, now lame, Chocobo. The redhead scrabbled to his feet and pulled a spiked Blitzball from the pack strapped to his wounded mount.

Tidus came around from the back of the over sized fiend, still atop his Chocobo. Apparently he had gotten the hang of riding really fast. "You okay?" The younger blitz player asked, his eyes wearily watching their staggering attacker.

"Yeah, no thanks to you!" Wakka shouted and threw his ball at the fiend's right eye, partially blinding it. The creature screeched loudly as blood streamed out of the sizable wound. Despite his anger, Wakka smirked as he caught the spike ball. At least that would stall their impending doom a little bit.

"No thanks to me!?" Tidus screeched indignantly as he cast _Hast _on his Chocobo. "I was the one that saved you!" The teen yelled, rushing at the disoriented fiend's legs and taking a swipe at one before darting back over to Wakka. Though the attack produced more blood, the Chocobo eater's tough hide took it as little more than a paper cut.

"I wouldna even been in trouble if ya hadn't dived off that cliff!!" Wakka's face was now almost as red at the hair atop his head. His brown eyes shot up to Tidus in a frightful glare that would have made Lulu proud. "Now look at the mess you've gotten us into!" The older guardian seethed, gesturing towards their would-be killer.

"I - - -" Tidus's retort was cut short by a large hand swiping him off his mount and directly onto Wakka. Their screaming match had given the Chocobo Eater a sufficient amount to time to recover and resume its attack. The fiend was about ready to smash the two guardians in to a pancake with it enormous fist when aforementioned fist was separated from its owner. The hand flew off to the side somewhere and the fiend was screeching again.

There, just in front of the terrified blitz players, was Auron with his sword extended into the air. Blood trickled off the blade and onto Tidus' face as the red-clad warrior lowered it to his shoulder. "Didn't I tell you not to do anything stupid?" Auron asked, sparing his blond charge a quick glance. Really, he couldn't leave the kid alone for a minute without him managing to get himself into trouble.

A moment later Kimahri came bolting out from around the corner, spear in hand. How Auron had managed to beat the Ronso into the fray, no one would ever know. No sooner than the blue warrior had landed in front of the screaming fiend was he breathing fire directly into its gaping maw. The Chocobo Eater choked and spluttered, blood spewing from its mouth as it flailed about helplessly.

Quickly, Auron and Kimahri set about putting the creature out of its misery. With a few well placed spear strokes and a powerful strike to the head with Auron's sword , the fiend fell dead. The two seasoned warriors had made short work of the beast, and even gave each other the smallest of grins at their success. Just as the two began sheathing their weapons, another fight broke out between their two rescued party members.

"This was all yer fault!" Wakka hollered into Tidus' face, shoving his friend in the chest.

Tidus shoved right back, "My fault!? You should have been paying better attention! Its not my fault if you can't hear a giant coming at you!!" The teen's voice echoed off the walls of the cliffs that sprung up around them. Certainly the camp would have heard that on.

"Well you shouldn't have been hopping around, looking for stuff to impress Yuna!" Wakka shot back, causing Tidus to go red for a moment before he began yelling again.

Kimahri and Auron just looked at each other with equally blank stares. They could try and intervene, but that would obviously get them no where fast. So, they decided to sit it out…

~ ~ ~ * * * * * ~ ~ ~

By the time the four guardians made it back to the encampment night had already fallen and the fires were blazing. Wakka sat atop the only Chocobo to survive the attack, having badly sprained his ankle when falling from the Chocobo Eater's grasp. Kimahri lead the bird while Auron blazed ahead and Tidus lagged behind pouting like a petulant child. Not a second after the fighting had stopped, had the younger blitz player been lectured by his mentor. When he tried to profess his innocence, Auron had demanded his silence 'til morning and threatened bodily harm if the teen did not comply.

As the group entered the camp Yuna ran to them from where she had been pacing by one of the many fires. "Are you alright?" She questioned, looking on the verge of tears as she gazed around at the returned guardians. The young summoner quickly noticed the bird and looked to Auron for answers; "Where is the other Chocobo?"

"Dead." Was his simple answer as he walked passed her and over to his own summoner.

Yuna's questioning gaze only got worse as she looked up at Wakka, "Why? What happened?" She asked, stepping up to his side and giving him the once over. "Oh! You're hurt, we should get you inside!" The white mage announced, feeling foolish for not seeing to her guardian's wounds earlier. Her hands went to his ankle, testing the severity of the injury.

Wakka winced but shook his head, "Its nothing, really. Just a sprain." the redhead smiled, but it quickly turned into a wince as she continued prodding him. "A-a Chocobo Eater found us and tried to make us its dinner. W-we had to destroy the other one;" He began to change the subject, his voice shaky from pain. "It was too badly injured to be saved."

The brunette gasped suddenly, her eyes going wide with shock. Yuna dropped Wakka's ankle, wincing at the foolish mistake she had just made as her guardian groaned loudly. "Sorry." She said, smiling up at him. "Kimahri, could you take him to the tent? I'll be in, in a moment." The Ronso youth just nodded and headed towards the requested destination.

"What about you? Are you injured?" Yuna asked, turning to Tidus with her hand clasped before her. When no immediate answer came from the blond, she began to worry. "What is wrong?" She pleaded, taking a step closer to the silent teen.

"He's fine! Sir Auron forbid him from talking 'til mornin'!" Wakka yelled, laughter clear in his voice.

"O-oh." Yuna looked at Tidus sympathetically, "Well, let's get you some food." She said, smiling at him and nodding. Tidus cracked a smile and followed the summoner towards her tent.

With the children out of sight, Lulu turned to Auron with the softest of smiles tugging at her lips. "You actually got him to shut up?" There was a little amazement laced in the summoner's questioning tone. It was really a wonder the teen even knew how to keep his mouth shut outside of sleep, but even then he tended to talk.

An incoherent grunt was all the mage received as a response, and took it as Auon's way of saying 'yes' in a smug way. The red clad man lowered himself to the ground, stretching one leg out before him and crooking the other at the knee. "He did make use of himself, though." The seasoned guardian said a moment later, shocking the summoner. She had been fully prepared for an hour or two of amiable silence before heading off to bed; that was what usually happened. "The kid managed to find this before getting himself attacked." He said, the arm that usually rested within his coat digging something out from an inner pocket and holding it out to the summoner.

The object dropped into Lulu's hand like a pound of lead, warming her skin immediately. It was a stone, not unlike the one she had found in Besaid. She examined the rune that seemed to absorb the heat from the nearby blaze, recognizing it as Ifrit's symbol. "Another one." The summoner mused, curiosity tingeing her voice and shining in her eyes. "I wonder what they are for." It was clear by her tone that she fully intended to find out; she always got her answers.

"We'll find out soon enough, I take it."

Auron's words were sprinkled with a bit of amusement that evaporated quickly as the pair fell silent. Then, as per usual, they remained with each other for and additional hour before disappearing into their tents. All the while, Lulu examined then rune and allowed her mind to work out its mysteries. And, all the while, Auron sat by as a stoic protection from the dangers of the night.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Sorry this took so very long! I'm a horrible, horrible person! I hope you enjoy this little chapter after the long wait. As always, please read and review! Reviews give me the will to go on.


End file.
